A Titan Sized Distraction
by Miss.Sutcliff13
Summary: This is a Levi/Han and Armin/Annie fic and goes through all the twists and turns of being in a relationship in the military and how theses sorts of things need to stay quiet, but how long can they keep it quiet? It switches between Hanji Levi and Armin and Annie They each have their own struggles to face and it's all fluff...
1. Chapter 1

((**Okay so this is a Levi/ Hanji fic. There will also be some Amrin/Annie and some Ymir/ Krista but that's not the focus. Also I apologize for any Out of character things Levi does.)) **

"You almost got me that time didn't you baby. Now for your history lesson so you understand your name. Over a thousand years ago there was a man named Dahmer, Jeffrey Dahmer to be exact. He was an American, quite the disturbed individual who would lure young men into his home and then he would drug and kill them. After they were dead he would cut them up and consume their flesh. Therefore a name you Dahmer since you are the largest titan ever captured you deserve the strongest of names." The two guards behind her looked at each other in confusion and disgust. They hated Hanji's so called history lessons. They were all either about Titans or past cannibals. "Now little fella why don't you try and talk to me hmm?" She bent down and beamed at the huge monster. "Now shall we get started?"

She talked to the titan for nearly five hours to no avail. The strange thing was she was still perky. The titan had grunted at her which to her was a huge breakthrough to her and she was jumping up and down when it happened like a lunatic. Today was a fantastic day she ran over to the corner of the titan encampment to log what had happened in her nearly full brown leather notebook. "This is fantastic I can't wait to tell Levi." She laughed once more as she slammed the notebook shut. "Alright boys you're dismissed. as the next group of guards is arring." She was going to stay a bit longer in the name of science.

"Come on Dahmer go ahead and talked to Hanji you can do it." She sat there baby talking to the titan taking more notes as it got dark. Just then a hand reached in front of her and plucked the book out of her hands. "Come on shitty glasses you aren't pulling another all nighter." Levi helped her up and began walking out of the gate expecting Hanji to follow. She bit her lip really wanting to stay but she couldn't get much done without her notes so she stood up and followed as her stomach growled and Levi rolled his eyes.  
>"You haven't eat anything today have you?" He looked at her annoyed. "Come on shitty glasses maybe we can scrounge up some bread." She followed him with a goofy grin on her face. Levi was back and one of the first things he'd done was come and see her. She always felt special when he came and saw her even when he was rude.<p>

Levi was glad to be back inside the walls. This last mission had been absolutely tiring and he wanted to just lay down and sleep, but first he wanted to see Hanji. He'd never admit it to anyone but she was his entire life his world. That's why he fought so hard. He didn't understand the attraction himself he was so stoic and she was loud and titan happy. She actually would talk to them for hours on end versus talking to people. She also drooled over the idea of being able to conduct expierments on Eren Yeager. A young man who was able to transform into a titan. He was walking closely behind them because Levi had taken him on as a personal responsiblity. He always had to within ten meters of Levi. Eren hated Hanji she was always wanting to inject him with needles or just do strange things to him. He grumbled along behind the two of them wondering why the two of them were even walking down the road together.

Though strangely enough Hanji had'nt said a world to him. That was very unusual. She kept looking at Levi and smiling. The weird thing is that he thought he might have got him smiling back. It was weird seeing Levi showing any sort of emotion. "Is there anyway to ditch the kid." Hanji whispered hoping that Eren wouldn't hear. "He's my responsibility." They walked into the mess hall that was still unusally crowded for that time of night. Hanji hadn't been into the mess hall for months. Not since she started staying at the castle to observe Eren. Erwin had given her special permission. Really unless she was on assignment all she really did was take notes on the titans anyway. Erwin also figured that maybe their 'genius' scientist might be able to figure out why Eren Yeager was able to transform.

"Yeager you have permission to join your friends." He pointed towards Armin, Annie, Sasha, Mikasa, and Jean sitting at a table in the corner. Eren went over and Armin stood up and hugged him just glad to see him alive. So was Mikasa who hugged him next and made Sasha move so Eren could sit next to him. "Hey what was that for Mikasa, I thought that we were having a nice time…." Mikasa stole one of Sasha's potatoes and handed it to Eren. "Give it back Eren give it back please."  
>Eren smiled and took a bite of the potato and the gave it back. Sasha scarffed it down despite that someone else had taken a bite out of it. "Geez Sasha you're going to get fat if you keep doing that." Mikasa gave her a condescending look. She wasn't trying to be mean and Sasha knew that but her eyes still watered. Annie scoffed and stood up and walked away. She'd only come over because Armin had begged her.<p>

Meanwhile Hanji had sat down amazed at how much food was left espiecially considering it was the one night a month when meat was made accesible to all the cadettes not just the officers like herself and Levi. She ended up just taking a small loaf of bread and a piece of meat and made a sandwich out of it with Levi looking disgusted as she messily ate it then wiped her face on her sleeve. "Come on lets go home." She jumped up and went to retrieve Yeager only to see that he was laughing and having fun. "I wish we could let him stay it'd be nice to umm have some time alone…" She looked at Levi hopefully. "Go home take a bath and wash your hair and brush your teeth and we'll see." She'd been hinting for months that she was in love with him and was ready to have sex with him. He finally agreed. She ran out of the mess hall laughing and whooping as she ran maniacally to the stable to get her horse. It was much to far to run the entire way.

She burst through the door her glasses falling partway off her face and her hair messier then usual. "The the bathroom is mine." She panted and ran to the room with Petra staring at her as she ran past. ((It's a fanfiction Petra can be alive if I feel like it, at least for right now.)) She'd been home for a couple hours and was trying to pick up Hanji and her squads mess as quickly as possible since Levi would probably be home sooys and in ran that lunatic Hanji tracking mud in. She smiled though and shook her head as she heard the bathroom door lock. It sounded like Hanji was finally going to bathe. She'd go days sometimes even weeks without washing her hair. At least if Levi was on a mission. She suddenly became very tidy to try and impress him though he knew the truth but somehow he loved her despite the fact she was a slob.

Hanji spent an extra long time getting cleaned up. She really wanted to be able to sleep with Levi. This would be their first time and she felt like she'd been waiting for a very long time. SHe even washed her hair and brushed her teeth. She got out and ran a comb through her wet hair and put her glasses back on. She wondered if he was back yet. He had to be she'd been in there for almost an hour.

She peeked her head out the door hoping no one was there. She'd forgotten to bring a change of clothes so she'd but her underwear and yellow shirt back on. She then threw the rest of her uniform in the wash tub. She knew that Levi would have insisted she wash it after anyway. So she may as well have it ready to go. He'd better not have been joking. She'd gone through the pain of brushing her hair for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi stomped inside soaking wet from the rainstorm that had suddenly blown in. "Go to the cellar Eren now." He pointed towards the stairs. "But it's not even eight yet." Eren grumbled a bit until Levi glared at him with his cold eyes causing him to run. Levi followed him to lock him up since he was almost 100% sure that there was probably a half naked girl in his room. Even thinking about it was making him hard. He'd been thinking about this for months to but was not going to say anything. He was an important military officer and he really did want to tarnish his reputation by forcing himself on a girl. Especially a crazy titan happy one who might end up fighting him to the death or shoving him in front of one of her test subjects when he was expecting it. He was surprised when she'd officially said 'alone time'.

He shackled him in tightly. "You don't need anything tonight do you understand me." He kicked him once in the stomach to make himself clear. "If you're absolutely dying scream and Petra will come down, because she's kind enough to do that, but remember I have the only key." He took it and put it in his pocket and went up the stairs trying to act nonchalant as he went to his room. He got a few glances from the the other squad members but he didn't care. Tonight was finally the night and he knew she was being serious because she wasn't drunk and neither was he. Things were about to change forever. This would probably mean they were a couple. They'd met behind buildings before and made out and they always looked out for eachother but his would be new.

Hanji paced the room wondering if Levi was actually coming. She'd been waiting for ages. She was about to give up and go to her own room when he walked in and hung his cape on the door. He looked at her once up and down to asses if she'd actually bathed. Her hair was down and combed and still slightly damp so she must have. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "Hello Titan slayer."She nuzzled his neck. "Come sit down on the bed I'll rub your shoulders?" She'd found out that was a weakness of his.

He sat in front of her and she rubbed his shoulders while sneakily undoing his harness. "I love you Levi." She whispered it quietly smiling. "I love you to shitty glasses." He smiled a little bit. He only smiled when he was around her and never understood why. She was so hyperactive and loud, an absolute titan happy maniac, and well a bit of a slob. Though she was also beautiful, caring, smart and strangely easy to talk to. At least is was easy for him to talk to her. Many of the other soldiers were afraid of her. Which he supposed they had good reasons considering she'd have conversations with humanity's greatest threat.

"Levi I love you." She said it again this time leaning over and kissing the mans neck and jawline. He finished taking off the harness himself to speed things up. He took his boots off as well. "Hanji, I love you." He took her hands off her shoulders. "But no one can know we're doing this" He looked her in the eyes to make sure she understood. "I know but Levi I can't wait anymore. It'll be our secret. No one will ever know I swear." She kissed him fiercely and started to unbutton his shirt. They'd had this conversation before, that their relationship had to be a secret.  
>She didn't care if no one could know that they were together as long as they both knew they loved each other nothing else mattered to her and that he was faithful. She also hoped that maybe one day they could be together without it being a secret. She loved her titans and she loved figuring out what made them tick but she loved Levi more. "One day we won't have to hide." He pushed her down as he said it. "Damnit Hanji I I need you." He wanted to rip off her shirt but he unbuttoned it instead knowing she probably only owned two shirts total. As soon as her shirt was on the ground she unbuttoned his pants as they were kissing neither one eager to come up for air. Eventually they had to and both were panting as Hanji sat up and unbuttoned Levi's shirt next and made it so he was in his underwear just like her. "Come on I'm ready." She pulled him back and started to kiss him again. He pulled down her surprisingly lacy underpants and unhooked her simple black bra letting her breasts fall against her chest.<p>

He broke the kiss once again and immediately grabbed both her breast surprised at how smooth and soft they were. After a moment he moved down and sucked on her neck enjoying the taste of her skin. She blushed and moaned as the shorter man did it. She had no idea he could make her feel so alive. They were as quiet as possible knowing that there were people in the other rooms. They merely played with one another for almost two hours constantly switching positions and how was on top. Hanji even got Levi to scream at one point as she laughed. She could tell that even Levi was having a good time.

Levi sat up and knocked Hanji on her back and she laughed and screamed a little. "You ready?" He asked as inserted a finger to help stretch her so it wouldn't hurt as much. She panted ready for him to insert her. She spread her legs apart a bit further and let him enter her. He thrust in and out until she screamed in that high pitched yelp of hers.

Hanji was still laughing when they finished as Levi rolled over next to her on the small bed. He laid there for a second before glancing at her. "Come on shitty glasses put your shirt on we're taking a bath, I feel filthy…."

**((I'm a virgin so I'm just going off what I've read in other fanfictions so sorry if it's not accurate when it comes to the sex scene in this and all future chapters. .)) **


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer I don't own Attack On Titan or any of it's characters. I also do not make money off this.)  
><strong> The next morning there was a knock at the door. Levi's eyes opened widely as he looked down to see Hanji was still there sleeping in her underwear on top of him. He'd forgotten that she was still there. Suddenly it came back to him. They'd gone and taken a bath together and then snuck back into his room when they thought they'd heard something. "Captain Levi, I I was sent to wake you up.'' It was a higher pitched nervous sounding voice, but it was still obviously male. "Also squad leader Zoe is umm missing…." It was Armin and he was trembling. He'd gone to the encampment where he was suppose to observe the titans up close as Hanji's hand picked assistant. She'd asked everyone if there was someone who they thought was smart enough to help her with her studies.

Levi shot up, "Cadette go to your assigned area and I will find the squad leader." He sounded scary enough to send Armin running. Levi then turned and shook Hanji awake rather roughly. "Hmmm what's going on. Is it morning?" She looked around a bit disoriented. "Armin was sent by someone to look for you. Put your shirt on fast and get to your room to put on a CLEAN uniform." He emphasized the clean part as he stood up and started getting dressed his face going back to be cold and hard. Hanji stood up and hugged him from behind. She at least wanted to give him a hug goodbye before running off to observe her precious Dahmer.

Half an hour later she arrived smiling and perky. "Good morning Damer, Armin. I heard that you were looking for me this morning?" She leaned down and got incredibly close to his face. He liked Hanji even if she was a little scary sometimes. "Yes M'am, you're almost always here before me…." He put his arm behind his head nervously. "Have you met my newest specimen yet?" She gestured to the 12 meter titan. "His name is Dahmer. You don't have a lot of training yet so don't get to close to him alright?" She moved at Armin smiling. "Now lets get started. After this you'll be accompanying me to a meeting with the military police trainees. They may not be in the direct line of fire but they do need to know about titan anatomy in case they ever do come face to face with one they need to be prepared.''  
>She then turned away from Armin and sat right in front of the bound titan and began to sketch him. Armin wondered what this had to do with science but he sat ten feet behind and began to do the same in the notebook Hanji had provided for him. "Be sure to write down any observations you notice Armin." He nodded eager to learn from Hanji but he was more eager for her special training class for the military police. She said he got to go and that meant he could see Annie Leonhart. He tried not to think about her to much, but he couldn't help it. He loved her he didn't care that she probably hated his guts. All he could think of was Annie while he watched the titan. Every once awhile Hanji would try and talk to the titan but she sounded a bit off, though Armin wasn't sure this was his first day working directly under her as his assistant. Maybe she was always distracted.<p>

After three and half hours of merely sitting there and staring at a titan Hanji stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants. "Come on Armin, it's time to go eat then we're going to that meeting." She walked out of the encampment waving at the the other soldiers as she walked passed them. She opened the door and went inside to the crowded mess hall and scanned the room for Levi while Armin scanned for Annie. Maybe he could see her sooner than he'd hoped. "Be back here in one hour Armin you are free to mingle with your little friends." She patted him on the head and shooed him off.

He got his food quickly looking around and saw the sulky blonde in the back of the mess hall and he walked towards her gulping nervously. He really hoped she wouldn't send him away. He sat across from her and smiled. "Hi Annie…" She nodded at him as she went back to pushing her food around her plate. "I hope your days going well." He figured the best thing to do would be to start casual and hope that she'd speak to him. "What do you want Armin." She looked up at him her eyes cold. She wasn't sure why he was always so determined to spend time with her. It was a little annoying but at the same time though she'd never admit it she felt a little flattered that he tried so hard to get her to like him. The worst part was she did like him and she was upset that she was going to have to betray him later on. Or maybe maybe she didn't have to she could change her mind right?  
>"So Annie I'm working with Hanji today on Titan observation and we're coming to do a combat review with the military police." He wasn't sure how to say what he wanted to but he was going to try. He'd wanted to do this ever since he'd first laid eyes on her. "She said we'll be done by by three and then I'll be released for the day and and I asked around and they said the newer cadetes like you also were were left off and three and I was wondering." His face was bright red and he was sweating a bit. He was sure that she'd say no but he had to try. If she said no he'd be crushed but he'd be able to move on eventually. "Would you like to maybe hang out with me?" He gulped again while he waited for her reply. It felt like it was years and years of silence for Armin when in reality not even a minute had thought. She stared at her tray a bit longer before looking back up at Armin and merely giving him a nod. "Okay we we can go to the pub as soldiers we're actually allowed to drink." He jumped up ecstatic that she'd said yes. This was the best day of his life so far. He was going to be alone with a girl. He ran as quickly as he could to find Eren.<p>

"Eren Eren guess what." Eren was sitting with Levi and Hanji, none of them had said a word to each other. Levi and Hanji just kept glancing at each other in a weird way. Armin decided to brush it off as his best friend looked at him. "Captain Levi may I go speak to cadete Armin please." "Go." Eren got up and walked with Armin to the corner where Annie had previously been only minutes before.

"Eren, I talked Annie into hanging out with me after I'm done assisting Hanji isn't that great?" He had the biggest smile on his face despite Eren's look of disgust. "Why Annie? Wouldn't you rather hang out with a girl like Krista?" He didn't really enjoy Annie no one did. Except apparently Armin. "She's so beautiful and mysterious, she's also strong and very smart." He babbled on about how wonderful she was. "Fine weirdo go have fun on your weird little date just be careful I don't like the look of her." "Oh don't be silly Eren it's fine right, I mean we don't work in the same squad so it should be okay they never said anything about a scout seeing someone from the military police."

"I just hope he doesn't get his heart broken." Eren mumbled this as he headed back seeing something he shouldn't have. It looked like Hanji and Levi were holding hands underneath the table. He stood behind the two and coughed and they pulled apart immediately. Lots of military soldiers had families and wives and husbands but never with other soldiers unless they were in separate divisions and usually then the one of them would retire to take care of the children if they had any.

Once the hour for lunch was up Eren followed Levi out and Armin ran back up to Hanji almost tripping over his own feet. "A little over eager there aren't you Armin." He nodded. "I'm just honored to be working with you Hanji." She'd told him not to call her squad leader or mam. He was her assistant and she wanted them to be friends. He walked next to her this time versus trailing behind her.

They arrived at the building where all the cadets had taken their classes. He went in and saw that every member of the military police was present. Hanji gestured for Armin to sit down. He ended up in the back with Annie which made him really happy. Hanji giggled when she saw his red face. It was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. Even cuter than the late titan Bean. He'd been her favorite.

The class felt like it dragged on for twice as long as it normally would've. He normally loved things like this. He wa more of a scholar after all but today he was just so focused on his date with Annie. It meant the world to him that he would get to go out with a girl for the first time. "Now in conclusion class though Titans are dangerous it is important if you are within the military police you capture it if you come across a titan. They are vital to the effort to restore humanity." The black board was absolutely full with notes as she dismissed them. She saw Armin and Annie walk out together and she winked at Armin to wish her prodigy luck.

He walked with Annie in silence occasionally looking at her shyly. "So where are we going Armin." She was looking at the ground kicking rocks. "I was thinking we'd umm go to the pub since it's really the only thing here other then the market." He wanted to hold her hand but he wouldn't dare. He was afraid of what would happen.

He opened the door for her once they got there and saw that there were a bunch of officers and cadets there laughing and having fun. He pulled out a chair for her at an empty table nervously. "What do you umm want to drink, I'll pay for it." "Beer." She gave a one word answer looking out the window. He came back with two beers trying not spill. He and Annie spent several hours in the bar. Annie got absolutely hammered adn it turned out she was actually really sweet and happy when she was drunk. "Hey Annie how about we go for a walk?" A bunch of people were staring as Armin left some money on the table. No one had ever seen Annie be so pleasant before. "Annie is there anywhere else you want to go?" He smiled at her holding her hand. "Why don't we go to the library." She hiccupped. She remembered that Armin liked the library because of all the information on the outside world. They went and snuck in and sat in a corner only to be caught by Captain Levi. "What are you children doing here." He plucked the book right out of Armins hands. "It's after curfew. Take her home and report back to your barracks cadet." He glared at Armin and Annie. Annie stuck her tongue out. "I apologize captain Levi she's drunk." He helped her off the ground and started running with Annie in tow. He got her back to her barrack and looked at her one last time. "Goodnight Annie I I had a nice time…" She looked at him and quickly kissed his cheek. "Come see me again?" He just nodded cupping his cheek. ((I'm sorry I just really wanted to add this as a subplot don't hate me. It will come into play later too))

Hanji knocked on the door to Levi's room nervously, He'd come back in a bad mood which always put a strain on their relationship but she just wanted to be with him. They didn't need to have sex again she just wanted to see him. She knocked again a little louder looking up and down the hallway to make sure no one was there. Especially not one of the nosy little girls who were part of the missions now. Especially Sasha Braus she couldn't keep quiet unless she was eating.

Levi opened the door and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room. He knew she hadn't had a bath and hadn't brushed her teeth since that morning but he didn't care. He pulled her down into a kiss. Seeing the two young cadets in the library made him realize how much he really loved Hanji and what he was risking if he didn't pay attention to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**((Disclaimer I don't own attack on titan or any of it's characters and make no profit from this piece of work. )) **

**((I'd also love some reviews on what you guys think. I feel like it's coming out well so far.I did just want to have the two little side stories the one about armin then the one about Krista then I'll get back to the main plot I swear.)) **

**((This chapter can be skipped if you don't like Girl on Girl)) **

"Levi have you seen Armin, he hasn't showed up to Titan observation for three days that's not like him." She looked annoyed about it as she sat down on Levi's bed. "He's suppose to be studying. He's a brilliant boy but if he keeps running off I'll have to punish him." She'd begged to have Armin in her squad. It took ages for her to convince everyone of this. (It's a fic I'll do what I want.) She wanted him because he was smart and kind and she figured he'd be able to continue her research if something were to happen to her. Levi shook his head and looked at Hanji trying to not smile since he knew she was upset. "Maybe he's been running off with Annie, I've caught them together after curfew several more times since that first night in the library. Why don't you go find out if Annie's been running off too." He went and sat next to her. "I mean there's a scouting mission coming up and he's probably worried he won't come back." Armin was a weakling and everyone knew it. "Well I should get going today we're going to see how Dahmer reacts to human food."

Levi grabbed her hand as she was leaving. "Hey come back tonight, it's been awhile." She turned back around and shut the door. "I love you Levi." She knocked him on the bed and kissed him suddenly a lot more cheerful. "I'll come back right after dinner." She ran out of the room giving a war cry getting weird looks from the people down stairs as she was running out the door. Today was going to be long but she had something to look forward to as she swiped the stale bread to be used for her experiment and she got her horse.

She jumped down smiling when she got there despite the fact that once again Armin was not at his post. Someone else was and it was a bit confusing. No one was allowed interest without permission from her. The guards weren't even suppose to let anyone in. She went in hoping that no one had been hurt. People may have thought she was crazy and she was but she did worry about the safety of others which was why she was so strict about who was allowed in and how close they were allowed to be. She was the only one to ever get close enough to possibly be chomped at.

She let herself in to see the smallest of all the scouts. Christa was laying there by the camp asleep. The guards were also nowhere around. What was going on today. Things were so off. Levi was trying to be romantic Krista was asleep next to a titan. Just laying there. Hanji walked over to Krista and bent down and shook her awake. "Krista, Krista wake up please." She started to shake her harder wondering why the hell she was sleeping there. She finally opened her eyes apologizing for being there. "I'm sorry Squad Leader, I I couldn't get back to the barracks and and…" Her lip quivered a little. "Hey it's alright, you get in a fight or something?" She smiled at her and ruffled her hair. She was way too cute to punish. She looked like a little kid. She sniffled a bit as Hanji helped her up. "Ymir Ymir was was she she, we got in a fight." She burst into tears confused about it. They'd always shared a room and were happy but last night last night and I had nowhere to go and I climbed over the fence because Beans old ten was there and it looked warm." Hanji shook her head and pointed to the door. She understood how Krista felt but she couldn't be there. "Do you want to take my horse back?" Christa shook her head and sulked out of the encampment to try and find Ymir only to find her waiting behind their usually place merely offering her hand. "Come on Christa lets go." She grabbed her hand and dragged her a little bit. She didn't apologize she just started dragging her towards the deserted part of town. She wanted to make things up to Christa as she pulled her a bit harder. "We're skipping out today." She looked nervously having a feeling she knew where they were going and she wasn't to keen on the idea. They were heading near the hole that Eren had fixed. This part of wall Rose was still deserted. She opened the door of one the empty houses and went inside.

Ymir pushed Christa against the closest wall and kissed her roughly putting her hands on her ass squeezing it gently. She started off slow merely exploring Christa's mouth while the smaller girls eyes were open wide with shock, but she made no move to stop her. Ymir pulled back and Christa panted nervously. "What what was that." "It was to show I love you Christa, let me show you that I love you." She started to undress herself then Christa taking her time as Christa trembled. "I I don't know if I want this." She tried to recover herself as each layer of clothing was stripped away in front of the freckled brunette.

"Shhh trust me you want this." Christa blushed as Ymir pulled her gently to the old dusty bed. "I want you to be comfortable." She pushed her down gently onto the bed. "You'll love it trust me." She kissed her neck as Christa shuddered. "It's okay it won't hurt, please let me make up our little fight." She kissed her again and Christa went limp trying not to enjoy the sensation of Ymir's body being pressed against her own. It was a strange new feeling that she enjoyed. It was also terrifying. mir just laid there on top of her for awhile merely taking in her scent and admiring her body. She was small but sturdy. She was surprisingly well muscled from training. "You're a beautiful girl Christa, you're so beautiful." She began to kiss her everywhere hoping that she enjoyed it. She didn't want her to hate her. She loved her so much. It was the only way she knew how to show it. She wasn't romantic like some of the others. This is what she knew how to do.

After Christa cried for a short time after she grabbed Ymir by the wrist and hugged her crying in her lap. "I love you Ymir." Ymir patted her on the head and said I know, I know Christa. Don't worry I'll protect you."


	5. Chapter 5

(**Okay time to get back to the main plot)  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing <strong>

It was late when Hanji finally managed to come back home and she was soaking wet. An unexpected storm hit and she wanted to see how Dahmer reacted to the rain. She'd completely forgotten about Levi and when she snuck in he was standing in front of her room. He slapped her then kissed her. He thought something had happened and was about to go looking for her. "Levi oh damnit I'm sorry Levi is it too late?" She kissed him again and began to open the door since her room was closer, and if he said no she'd already be in her own room safe and sound. "You're soaking wet four eyes." She smiled at him. "You want to help with that situation?" She hoped he wouldn't say no. They only had 35 days until the expedition and it was a risk to everyone. She wanted to be able to be with Levi as much as she could. No matter what happened. Knowing they could die in just five weeks.

He pulled all of her wet clothes and held her down. Both of them were a bit more experienced this time. Their bodies were in perfect sync. Everything they did they did together. He did forget how loud Hanji could be. He was grateful for the thunder that drowned out Hanji's screaming.

Neither of them slept that night. They switched between sex and talking. "Are you scared?" She sat up on the bed looking Levi right in the eyes. "I mean of being killed by a titan." She didn't want to die and she didn't want to lose him. She felt like she had something to live for. "I didn't use to be, but that was before." He held her hand tightly in the dark room with the rain pounding still. "I'm just grateful to have you." He was like a different person when he was alone with Hanji. Like the fact he would smile. She put her head on his shoulder just happy to be near him.

**((Yeah I know this ones short but none of the other ones will be.)) **


	6. Chapter 6

Two days before the big expedition it happened. Something that had only happened once before. Hanji didn't go visit her pet titan. She didn't even come out of her room until almost noon and she looked awful and that was only because she'd been forced out by both Levi and Petra dragging her out. She also wasn't cheerful or loud. She looked pale and zombie like. By the time she finally had made it outside to work she ended up running to the bushes and vomited. "Umm squad leader?" Armin was behind her nervously. She looked up at him with a look scary enough to have any titan running in fear much less a fifteen year old boy. This came on so suddenly. "I must of caught something." She wiped her mouth and went back inside to get some water. She wondered if anyone else was sick. She supposed it'd be easy to find out.

She went back inside and scanned around everyone else seemed fine but she was going to talk to Erwin about having a day off. She could barely walk she felt so terrible. She'd never been sick before and never rested. Maybe it was catching up to her. She thought this as she clutched her stomach. She passed Levi again and waved a little trying to hide how weak she felt. "Where's Erwin?" She knew she couldn't just take off as a squad leader and someone had to know where she was. "What's wrong? You look worse then normal." She smiled a little bit knowing he was probably actually worried. "I'm I'm just really sick." Thats when she fell over unconscious. Levi bent down and checked her pulse to make sure she wasn't dead before scooping her up and bringing her back to her room it was filthy. There were broken pencils and papers everywhere and open books all over the floor. He put her in bed and started picking things up out of impulse and organizing them on her desk and bookshelf. He even marked the pages for her on where each book had been opened and organized her papers by date and looked back at her and sighed as she snored. "She'd better be fine by tomorrow we need her on the expedition." He kissed her forehead and took off her glasses and put them on desk. "Good night."

"So you're leaving the day after tomorrow?" Annie was leaned up against the wall at her assigned post. "Yeah, I am this is the first time I'll be leaving the safety of the walls it's a a little scary." He shuddered thinking about it. He also didn't want to leave Annie. He knew she could take care of herself and that she was stronger than he was but she still didn't like the idea of leaving. Annie and Armin had speant a lot of time together and everyone knew it but no one knew if they were actually a couple. It was unclear to the two themselves. Annie wasn't sure she wanted to get to close to Armin. She was still suppose to betray him, but now she was reconsidering. She didn't want to betray Armin he'd been kind to her. He walked a little closer to him she was going to tell him the truth and that she'd changed her mind though and that she had no desire to betray him or the military or humanity itself. She really thought suddenly that maybe humans were not so bad.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to an alley where no one would hear what she had to say. "You you might want to sit down Armin, there's something I need to tell you and it's important. You may not want to be around me anymore but it's a chance I have to take" She looked at him a spark of fear in her ice colored eyes. "What is it Annie, I'm sure that I won't hate you." "Trust me you might" She sighed deeply and began. "I'm like Eren Armin, I can transform into a titan. I'm also part of a secret organization who is going to betray the military." She sighed and looked at Armin all the color gone from his face. He then grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't do it Annie don't do it please." He shook her a little bit. "I I may be killed by the other for it but I'm not going to. I'm not going to because of you." SHe looked at his face and cupped his cheek. "You changed my mind." She sat on his lap and kissed him tears running down her face. She didn't know what Reiner would do to her but she didn't care. She was going to fight along with Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. She wasn't going to betray Armin she cared for him to much. "If they try to do anything to you Annie I'll do everything I can to protect you." He kissed her again this time putting his tongue in her mouth. He now knew for sure that he was in love with Annie Leonheart and she was in love with him. It was the best and worst feeling in the world.

The next morning Hanji still looked ill and her head was spinning. She was afriad to sit up in case she threw up, but she did turn her head to see Levi sleeping in a chair by the window. So he had been worried. She should get up and pretend she was fine for his sake. Plus Dahmer probably missed her anyway. She sat up very slowly, slow to the point it took her more then two minutes to get up all the way. The room was still spining and she felt bile in the back of her throat. She cover her mouth and looked around the room for something to vomit in. She found a bucket that she'd been using to collect dead skin from the titans. "I can always collect more." She thought as she threw up in the bucket waking up Levi who looked disgusted but still did his best to keep it from getting into her medium length hair. She must have the flu he thought frustrated. He wasn't sure they could complete the mission without her, but if she was this sick she also wouldn't be much use either. "Are you alright?" She nodded and slowly stood up. "I'm going to go get some water then head off to see Dahmer." She unsteadily walked down the stairs desperate to get the taste of acid out of her mouth. It was terrible. Levi followed behind her closely. "Why don't I just get it?" She was walking so unsteadily it made him nervous that she was going to trip and fall on her face.

She sat down on the ground and nodded. He went and got it and handed it to her. "Drink it slowly. I have to let Eren out.'' He headed towards the cellar leaving her sitting there in her civilian clothes that she slept in. She got a few weird looks from people passing by but she didn't care. She felt to nauseous to care. She just sat there for almost an hour. She was afraid if she stood up she'd get sick again. It wasn't worth it. She'd be fine. "I have to get better they need me tomorrow they need me." She rocked back and forth for a bit. "How come no one else was sick normally everyone was sick all at once. She'd have to be careful not to spread it around. Every abled bodied member was needed.

Awhile later she was being carried somewhere she didn't know by who and she didn't know why but it didn't matter. The sensation was making her dizzy and she was trying not to throw up. "Something's wrong with the squad leader, I hope she's okay." She heard people whispering but she ignored it. "I'll I'll be fine by morning. I'll be ready for the expedition." She whispered it as she was suddenly thrown into her bed. "Levi told me to bring you back I'm not doing it again." Ymir looked cranky and had only been asked because she wasn't do anything. She was merely moping behind the stables about Christa.

She dumped her there and stormed out. Why couldn't the captain take care of her. It wasn't her job to look after sick people she had better things to do. Like she wanted to see Christa one last time. She was on a different squad, she wasn't coming out as a titan yet but she still had no guarantee that she'd make it back.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Attack on titan ((I changed the titan they fought for the sake of the story. It's fanfiction I can change things a bit.))

"You aren't going Hanji, you'll be useless like this! We can't have someone who can't even keep water down coming on an expedition you're staying." They'd been arguing about it for nearly an hour. Levi didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want to risk her death either. At this point it would be safer for her to just stay. "We'll only be gone three days." He slammed the door behind him upset. "Why not just just observe Dahmer." He even used the titan's pet name to try and cheer her up. "At least bring Dahmer a friend." She was worried about him and everyone else. She'd never missed an expedition since she'd joined the scouts this was killing her. She kicked her book shelf. "I want to go." She was screaming internally trying not to cry now that everyone was gone.

She wanted to be with Levi assisting him protecting him. She loved him and she felt she wasn't doing her duty to the military. She figured there was only one thing to do. Do her best to research Dahmer and wait for them to get back. A week passed and she still didn't feel any better and the scouts still hadn't returned. What had happened was anyone still alive? Thats when she heard the commotion while taking notes on Dahmer. She bolted up feeling dizzy again. She'd stood up to quickly. She ran to her horse anyway. It sounded like the scouts were back. She needed to see if Levi had lived, and who had died. She wanted to know which of her friends they would honor that night. She rode quickly to the center of town. Was the job done did they get the information.

The second she saw everyone she knew it had been a failure. Everyone had their heads down and was looking grim. She already saw some people missing. Some of the best too. Eld, Petra, Gunter, and Oluo were all gone.A few others were missing she could tell but she didn't know all of their names, but she could tell the numbers were fewer she searched on her horse for Levi. Had he gone down with his men? No there was no way. Not this many of the new recruits would have made it back alive without him. It wasn't possible he was fine he was fine. She kept telling herself this as she tried not to vomit from sickness and nerves combined. She rode home hoping that he'd show up. He had nowhere else to go He'd have to come back if he was alive.

She got there as fast as she could even though it made her sick more than once. By the time she got there she saw both Levi's and Erens horses. "Oh thank god thank god." She cried a little as she climbed off running inside. "What happened did it fail?" She looked around a wild look in her eyes. "The the armored titan showed up and and we couldn't take him down. We just got as many people out as we could" Eren was shaking a little bit seeing the armored again had did a number on him and he'd fought it too. "And and everyone in the squad is dead Hanji everyone everyone." She looked at Eren. "Levi is Levi dead?" She got close to his face holding his collar. "No he's he's not he's in his room I think he he brought me back here." She threw him on the ground and started running up the stairs suddenly feeling a slight pain in her stomach. She opened the door and he wasn't there. She checked her room next to find him sitting there on the edge of her bed holding one of her dirty shirts.

"Levi?" She walked towards him. "Wouldn't you rather have the real thing." She hugged him without asking and he hugged back both of them crying over the loss of their comrades. They were soldiers and they had no right to mourn nor the time but these were still their friends and it was hard not to. Especially when the mission had been a failure and their sacrifices had been in cain. "We'll have to try again with a new strategy." She was now laying down beside him trying to hide that she was still ill. They had a burning to attend. "Can't can't we just come out everyone we know is dead. Who's going to care?" Hanji looked at him already knowing the answer was no. "You smell like shit, go take a bath" He didn't want to talk about it. "Well so do you." The only ones there were Levi,Eren, and her. "Eren probably already knows come with me and wash my hair I know you love that." She brushed his hair back trying to cheer him up a little. "Fine." He stood up and motioned for her to follow. It's not like there was anyone there to catch him except for Eren Yeager and it would be easy it shut him up if they had too.

They walked quietly hand in hand leaning on one another. It was a dark day for all of the scouts They hadn't lost this many all at once in years. "We'll find the armored titan and kill him Levi we'll find him and revenge for their deaths." A few days ago she would've wanted to study the armored and the colossal, but not now. Even though she probably would have to study them it'd be hard knowing the armored titan killed some of the people she care about most.


	8. Chapter 8

The impromptu funeral was hard for everyone. They all looked at the fire as Erwin gave a short speech on the bravery of those lost. After he was done everyone just stood there for awhile in silence watching the fire lit in honor of the dead. They would normally also burn the bodies but there were no remains this time. They still had a fire though, it was tradition. Hanji ended up grabbing Levi's hand during the ceremony. She didn't care if anyone saw. Most of the others were holding hands as well in support. Many people stood there for hours after the fire had died including Levi. He'd lost almost everyone he cared about. He couldn't protect his squad and the guilt was driving him crazy. He'd never vocalize this though. It would be bad for his reputation. He was always to remain calm it was part of his job as a captain. "Lets head back Levi? It's getting cold." She looked at him with wide eyes. He just nodded and went home to sleep.

Hanji and Levi slept in the same bad that night. They didn't do anything, they just slept curled into one another. It made both of them feel better. She opened her eyes first. Today had been declared a holiday and no one had work to do today. Most of the younger kids were going out drinking or on dates. Hanji figured her and Levi should just stay there maybe they could turn Eren lose for a day he'd proven himself trustworthy and seemed to be in good control of his titan abilities. Just let the boy spend time with his friends and recover. All of them must be struggling with two attacks so close together. She'd talk to Levi after she went to the bathroom. She still felt lightheaded maybe she should just go to a medic. It would be the best day to do it. She wrote a note to Levi explaining where she'd gone and kissed his cheek hoping he wouldn't wake up. She just wanted to go alone. SHe didn't want anyone to know she was still throwing up and having dizzy spells. She kissed his cheek before going to her own room to get dressed and go out the door.

****************************  
>She had to go along way to see one of the only two doctors within wall Rose. She knew she'd probably be gone all day as soon as she saw the lines. So many of the people were injured in the past few days. So she sat down for a long long wait. She ended up falling asleep outside for awhile almost long enough for everyone to be treated. She really wanted to try and get in today. She had more then enough to pay him. She just wanted to know how to stop being sick.<p>

She got back there finally just to answer a bunch of awkward questions. "When was your last menstrual cycle." She looked at him strangely. She may have been a scientist but that seemed like a strange question it wasn't like she was was was….She suddenly went pale as she answered. "About six weeks ago. I I think I know what's wrong now, but thanks anyway." She ran outside and got back on her horse. She'd have to tell Levi but she didn't want to. SHe could always no she couldn't do that. She couldn't kill it. It was her baby even if she didn't like the idea. She figured Levi would like it even less. Maybe they could give it away. "Yeah that wouldn't be so bad. Just give it to someone else to raise." She got back around sunset and Levi was waiting outside for her looking irritated. "Why didn't you tell me you were still sick instead of running off." She could tell he was livid. "Levi umm we should go talk." She led her horse back to the stable. "It's important we have a lot to umm talk about." She looked down not wanting to look him in the eyes.

They went inside and sat on Hanji's bed as she tried not to panic. This was a complicated situation and they should have thought before doing something this stupid. It wasn't fair to any of them but her and Levi made this mistake together. "Levi.." He looked at her wondering why she wouldn't look him in the eye. "We we have a a small tiny little, no no we have a titan sized problem." "Well spit it out shitty glasses." He looked at her almost wanting to slap her. "Whatever it is it can't be that bad." "I'm Levi I think that I I might be pregnant." She stared at the floor wanting to cry. She refused to though. Not in front of Levi the king of lacking emotion. She would stay strong in front of him for as long as possible.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?" She looked up at him and saw him just staring off into space. "Levi Levi did you hear what I just said to you?" She stood up and grabbed him by the collar. "Answer me dammit." That's when she did cry. "I I just don't know what to do." He shook his head in disgust. "Well I suppose we'll we'll just have to take responsibility for our stupidity." He didn't look pleased about it and she wasn't either but there wasn't much to be done about it. "We we could always give it away, we'd both be awful parents anyway." She looked at him hoping he'd agree. He probably would, he didn't want a baby did he? "Hanji, you know we can't do that." He kissed her forehead not really angry at her or himself. "We should talk to Erwin, and we have to keep this a secret for as long as we can."


	9. Chapter 9

The impromptu funeral was hard for everyone. They all looked at the fire as Erwin gave a short speech on the bravery of those lost. After he was done everyone just stood there for awhile in silence watching the fire lit in honor of the dead. They would normally also burn the bodies but there were no remains this time. They still had a fire though, it was tradition. Hanji ended up grabbing Levi's hand during the ceremony. She didn't care if anyone saw. Most of the others were holding hands as well in support. Many people stood there for hours after the fire had died including Levi. He'd lost almost everyone he cared about. He couldn't protect his squad and the guilt was driving him crazy. He'd never vocalize this though. It would be bad for his reputation. He was always to remain calm it was part of his job as a captain. "Lets head back Levi? It's getting cold." She looked at him with wide eyes. He just nodded and went home to sleep.

Hanji and Levi slept in the same bad that night. They didn't do anything, they just slept curled into one another. It made both of them feel better. She opened her eyes first. Today had been declared a holiday and no one had work to do today. Most of the younger kids were going out drinking or on dates. Hanji figured her and Levi should just stay there maybe they could turn Eren lose for a day he'd proven himself trustworthy and seemed to be in good control of his titan abilities. Just let the boy spend time with his friends and recover. All of them must be struggling with two attacks so close together. She'd talk to Levi after she went to the bathroom. She still felt lightheaded maybe she should just go to a medic. It would be the best day to do it. She wrote a note to Levi explaining where she'd gone and kissed his cheek hoping he wouldn't wake up. She just wanted to go alone. SHe didn't want anyone to know she was still throwing up and having dizzy spells. She kissed his cheek before going to her own room to get dressed and go out the door.

****************************  
>She had to go along way to see one of the only two doctors within wall Rose. She knew she'd probably be gone all day as soon as she saw the lines. So many of the people were injured in the past few days. So she sat down for a long long wait. She ended up falling asleep outside for awhile almost long enough for everyone to be treated. She really wanted to try and get in today. She had more then enough to pay him. She just wanted to know how to stop being sick.<p>

She got back there finally just to answer a bunch of awkward questions. "When was your last menstrual cycle." She looked at him strangely. She may have been a scientist but that seemed like a strange question it wasn't like she was was was….She suddenly went pale as she answered. "About six weeks ago. I I think I know what's wrong now, but thanks anyway." She ran outside and got back on her horse. She'd have to tell Levi but she didn't want to. SHe could always no she couldn't do that. She couldn't kill it. It was her baby even if she didn't like the idea. She figured Levi would like it even less. Maybe they could give it away. "Yeah that wouldn't be so bad. Just give it to someone else to raise." She got back around sunset and Levi was waiting outside for her looking irritated. "Why didn't you tell me you were still sick instead of running off." She could tell he was livid. "Levi umm we should go talk." She led her horse back to the stable. "It's important we have a lot to umm talk about." She looked down not wanting to look him in the eyes.

They went inside and sat on Hanji's bed as she tried not to panic. This was a complicated situation and they should have thought before doing something this stupid. It wasn't fair to any of them but her and Levi made this mistake together. "Levi.." He looked at her wondering why she wouldn't look him in the eye. "We we have a a small tiny little, no no we have a titan sized problem." "Well spit it out shitty glasses." He looked at her almost wanting to slap her. "Whatever it is it can't be that bad." "I'm Levi I think that I I might be pregnant." She stared at the floor wanting to cry. She refused to though. Not in front of Levi the king of lacking emotion. She would stay strong in front of him for as long as possible.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?" She looked up at him and saw him just staring off into space. "Levi Levi did you hear what I just said to you?" She stood up and grabbed him by the collar. "Answer me dammit." That's when she did cry. "I I just don't know what to do." He shook his head in disgust. "Well I suppose we'll we'll just have to take responsibility for our stupidity." He didn't look pleased about it and she wasn't either but there wasn't much to be done about it. "We we could always give it away, we'd both be awful parents anyway." She looked at him hoping he'd agree. He probably would, he didn't want a baby did he? "Hanji, you know we can't do that." He kissed her forehead not really angry at her or himself. "We should talk to Erwin, and we have to keep this a secret for as long as we can." He didn't want gossip or people snooping around. It was already a bad enough situation.

They nervously approached Erwin's small office area where all the main record keeping was done. She was shaking a little bit. She'd never been afraid of Erwin but right now she was terrified. What was going to happen to them. She knocked on the door hoping he wasn't in. He opened it and looked at them both. "Squad Leader, Captain." He nodded at both of them offering a salute which they returned. "What can I do for you this fine evening." He looked at them both with a confused expression. They rarely came to him with any complaints or problems they were both very capable soldiers who needed very little to no guidance. Them being there, well that meant that there was some sort of problem. "Would you like to come in for a drink?" He moved aside to let them in and the three of them just sat on the floor.

"Well we're here to talk to you about some news we received today, and it's not good news." He sat there his hands pressed to his face worriedly. What had happened now had there been another titan breach? "Well what is it? Just get the news over with soldiers." He took a swig of beer offering it around. He found it strange that Hanji just handed it back, she almost never turned down a drink after a mission. "Well sir we I believe that there is a good chance that I'm I'm going to have a baby." She stared at the floor not wanting to dwell too hard on it. Erwin looked angry at first and then he took a deep breath and another swig of beer. "I see, well I suppose you'll be temporarily excused from scouting missions and assigned exclusively to trainee classes and titan study. You should also pick someone from your squad to also be excused." It was a bad idea to leave her completely alone and they couldn't lose two of the best soldiers at his disposal at once. "So I assume that it's yours captain Levi?" He looked at him eyebrows raised. They did come in together. "Yes." "Well congratulations I suppose now you two should get some rest, let me know who you pick in the morning squad leader."


	10. Chapter 10

"I think Armin should be the one to stay, he's not strong and he's smart and very fast and well I think his little girlfriend would like that. What do you think? Levi what do you think?" He was just staring off into space thinking about what this was going to do to his, no their lives. They were both high ranking officers and they were now going to be parents. He sighed knowing this was going to be a huge change for them both. Maybe even though they lived just down the hall she should move her things in here. She'd need to be watched carefully. She was reckless and he didn't want her endangering herself or or their baby. It was a helpless little creature that relied on her for everything. He didn't want to tell her but he was a little excited about the baby. He'd never really thought about having children but knowing he was having a child with the only person he'd loved since joining the military it seemed almost romantic. No it was romantic.

He turned to her and kissed her gently. "Move into my room with me, let me take care of Hanji, it'd mean a lot to me." She started to cry shocked at his offer. He did care. Maybe he wanted the baby even if she didn't feel ready for a baby. "Okay Levi, I'll move my stuff tonight, your room is bigger anyway." She didn't mention that they could also probably use Petra's old room for the baby now that she was dead. They'd have to ask Erwin but it was right next to Levi's room and it was a small room but a good size for a baby.

"You won't be moving your books Hanji, I don't want you lifting them." He didn't care what it took she was going to have a healthy baby. "Armin is a good choice since you don't have any females on your squad." He could probably figure out what to do if Hanji went into labour while he wasn't around, and she was right in the fact he was also in love with someone and probably didn't want leave her side either. "I love you Hanji, I'm going to make sure that this baby is healthy." She smiled a bit tiredly as they walked back inside and went up to Hanji's room to start moving things both of them actually smiling. They moved her few belongings to Levi's room within an hour as she plopped back on the bed laughing a little bit. "I love you Levi, thanks for not being mad at me." She kissed him shocked that he was a little happy. "We're going to have a baby Levi, there's a tiny you or a tiny me in there." She put her hand on her abdomen.

She got a bit more use to the idea now that Levi had thought about it and was excited.

It made her a little excited too. "I'm gonna teach it all about titans and science it'll be amazing!" She laughed a bit more rolling over onto her side looking at him. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" "Well a boy would be nice, but I could love a girl too." He looked at her smiling sitting beside her on the bed and he rubbed her stomach gently. "I love you Hanji." "I love you to Levi. I love you no matter what."

They just sat there quietly for a bit smiling at eachother holding hands. For a short minute they were able to forget they were soliders, that they could easily die any day because of titans. It was just a sweet moment of peace that they were able to spend together.


	11. Chapter 11

" , bring this note to please, he'll either be waiting outside the encampment where he's suppose to be or he's snuck off to the library with . That's their favorite hiding spot. I give you permission to interrupt whatever it is they're doing." She shooed him off and went back to eating the food that had been forced on her. Her morning sickness was still awful and she never wanted to eat anything. Levi now that he knew made her at least eat some bread and anything she didn't eat usually ended up being eaten by Sasha Braus, but today Hanji was determined to finish the lumpy bowl of oatmeal. It would calm Levi down. He was starting to nag that she didn't eat enough to even keep herself going much less a baby. It was so hard though knowing that the second it hit her stomach it'd just come straight back up.

"Hey Armin you should probably wake up I have a note from your boss." Eren kicked his friend lightly in the stomach to wake him up where he was next to Annie a book opened between the two of them. Eren looked a bit jealous to. He'd barely seen his best friend he was always with Hanji or Annie. It was a bit sickening. If Armin fell in love with anyone he thought it'd be a girl like Christa sweet and innocent like him yet he'd fallen for a girl who probably beat on him. "Huh Eren what are you doing here, Annie Annie wake up sweetheart." Armin shook her gently smiling as she woke up. "Good morning Annie." He kissed her forehead disgusting Eren. "Well here Hanji told me to bring this to you, she said it was important. I guess I'll see you later without your girlfriend." He ran out of the library pissed that he'd found him with Annie again. At least they were fully dressed and not making out.

"What does the letter say Armin?" Annie leaned over his shoulder as he opened it nervously. What if all his insubordination caused him to be fired as Hanji's assistant. He really did love working with her even if he was the best at it.

"Armin Arlet.  
>You are for the next six months to a year devote yourself to complete titan study underneath me. You will no longer be going on scout missions until further notice. The reasons why shall be discussed in a private meeting with myself at 4 p. the training grounds. No you are not in trouble.<br>Hanji Zoe."

"I wonder what that means? You are going to the meeting right?" She looked at him her arms wrapped around his waist still not ready to wake up. She was actually very sweet and cuddly first thing in the morning when she wasn't quite awake yet. "Of course I have to, I'm dying to know why they're only taking me off missions, but I suppose that means you don't have to worry about me as much right?" She nuzzled into him as a form of agreement. "Come on I'll walk you home so you can change." He wished she'd always be so sweet. He knew that this was unusual but they'd had such a nice time just reading and him telling her about the ocean and how he was going to see it someday and that he was going to take her with him. When the titans were defeated they were going to run away together and get married. Annie never thought she'd want that but the more she fell in love with Armin the more she did. It was strange to fall in love. It felt bad yet good at the same time. "I love you Armin." She blushed shocked she said it first. "I love you to Annie." He grabbed her hand to walk her home.

"Armin sit down I'm glad you're here, why don't you sit?" She gestured to a spot next to her by the practice 3D maneuver gear. "We have some things to talk about." She tried to smile but it looked forced. She didn't want to tell a 15 year old boy anything about her personal life but this was who she had chosen so she would have to tell him. "You are now my personal assistant and will study a lot. I also need a member of my squad to temporarily be at home base at all times. They can't lose two active squad leaders at once even temporarily. "What do you mean are you not going on scouting missions either?" He looked at her his head tilted. "Armin LEvi and I have been very stupid lately and we are now dealing with the consequences and one of them is that I am temporarily not allowed on scouting missions. "And you are to stay here and undergo additional training with me and with Erwin. You will be studying titans and working on battle strategies." She didn't want to openly say that they needed someone there in case she went into labour while Levi was away. She wouldn't be able to get the medic herself.

"Why are you temporarily being removed?" He looked at her curiously having a slight suspicion already as he tried not to look at her midsection. "Armin Levi got me pregnant okay. You're dismissed." She wanted to get away from him. She knew she'd have to tell him but she hadn't want to. She got on her horse and started riding. She wanted to find Levi so he could just hold her, and sneak her some food. For the first time in weeks she felt hungry. If she was lucky he might be able to sway someone into giving her something to eat anything. She rode around town for awhile before she found him and jumped down to hug him. "Levi, Levi." Her eyes watered a bit and she clung to him a few people staring. "Do you need to go somewhere to talk?" "Levi I'm starving please please find me something to eat anything." She was on her knees now still clinging to him. Lots of people were staring as he took her arms off him. "I will find you something to eat just stop crying please it's embarrassing."

She grabbed him again and kissed him as a thank you and the people nearby giggled. "Come on Hanji lets just go to the market and find you some bread or something. He grabbed her hand and half led half dragged her to the nearest food stall.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay do you want white bread or brown bread, or a potato…." Those were the only things available at that point. They were lucky to even have that much on a Wednesday before shipments of anything came in. It was also more expensive she noticed as she picked up one of the bread loaves and tried to put some coins on the table. Levi swiped them and took out his own money. "It's my job to take care of you now." He handed her the bread and it took all her self control not scarf it down. "Thank you Levi." She went and sat down behind a building where hopefully no one especially Sasha would see she's managed to get extra food. She'd gotten far enough ahead of Levi that she wasn't scared to scar down the food. She didn't want him to think she was disgusting. She ate the entire loaf getting mad at herself for it. She was a soldier she was suppose to make sacrifices but she'd been so hungry and it had tasted so good. It had been warm and soft, and now she just felt drowsy. "I can't go to sleep, stay awake stay awake." Being pregnant was exhausting. She fell asleep right there behind that building.

Levi found her there fifteen minutes later snoring on the sidewalk. A few months ago he would've kicked her to wake her up but not now. She needed the sleep but not on the ground. He may as well take her home she seemed pretty useless at this point. The part that was the most irritating part was that this was going to become a regular thing. "He shook her a bit so he could take her home. "You can't sleep in the street it's filthy and you'll break your glasses which will just be trouble for everyone." She nodded sleepily lifting her arms like a little kid. "Carry me, at least back to my horse." He rolled his eyes as he lifted her. He was unusually strong for someone so short. "Thank you Levi." She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed a bit. Well the cat was out of the bag now. At least ten people had seen Hanji being carried back to her horse that was tied up near where she'd begged Levi for something to eat, and after that display people would probably put two and two together quickly enough. He had really wanted to keep this for a secret for as long as they could. This would considered a huge scandal.


	13. Chapter 13

Hanji went upstairs to the room. Closer to stumbled up to the room Levi following planning to catch her if she fell over. He didn't want her to get hurt. He didn't even realize how much he cared until she was pregnant. Now he never wanted to be away from her and when he was away all he did was worry. "Levi lay down with me?" She knew he probably couldn't or at least not for long. He sighed and at least sat next to her and took off her glasses. "You need to try sleeping at night instead of throwing up." He also took out her ponytail. "Hanji you know I love you, I love you no matter what, but you smell and need to wash your hair. It smells." Her eyes began to water and she started to cry. She hadn't experienced any mood swings at all and then all of a sudden it seemed like she just lost it. "Why why do you hate me and my hair? Every every time I wash it I I just throw up right after."

She was always an emotional person but this was insane. She was usually overly happy. "Hanji you're getting upset over nothing, I'll even wash it for you. You like that, I know you do come on no crying." He awkwardly patted her on the back. He wasn't sure what to do about this. Was it normal? Maybe he should see if there was anything on pregnancy in the library. He didn't really know what would offend her. He hadn't expected her to freak out. "Come on stand up and lets get you cleaned up okay." She sniffled but just followed along surprised at how strong he was. "And and you aren't going to leave me alone?" "No, I can stay with you at least for the rest of today." He wiped her tears a bit and kissed her gently despite the fact that she smelled awful he just wanted her to feel better.

"Come on get undressed okay. We'll get you all taken care of." He nuzzled her neck and helped her get undressed. He hadn't seen her naked since the last time they had sex almost three months ago now. "Are you used to the idea yet, of of the baby?" She'd been a wreck when she'd told him. He had been to, but he was happy about it now even if he wasn't good at showing it. "I I kind of what a little boy…" She smiled a bit. "He'd be so cute, and I could teach him science and you could teach him to fight safely." She sat in the tub letting him wash her hair. It felt nice she should let him do this more often. "That feels amazing Levi, don't stop okay?" She smiled at him and closed her eyes leaning forward. She didn't know why she liked it when he washed her hair. Maybe it was because she felt like she was being taken care of.

"How long before the next mission?" She knew she wouldn't be able to go but she wanted to know when she'd be alone again. "I I just hope it's not too soon…" He put his arms around her getting his shirt wet. "I don't know no plans have been made,but don't worry Armin will take good care of you." He wished Petra was there he knew she would have volunteered to stay behind. She would be able to comfort Hanji he was sure of it, but she was dead there was nothing to be done about it.

"Do you have to keep going on scouting missions Levi?" She didn't want to let go of him she loved him to much. "Just promise no matter what you'll come home to me alive." She tried not to cry at all. Even not knowing when the next mission was. It still made her emotional. She didn't want to be away from Levi, but she couldn't go. Especially not when she was showing. She'd seen how slow pregnant women moved. Some could barely walk. "Levi I I have a stupid question." She looked forward nervously. "What is it." He wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter noticing that her breast felt a bit bigger then they use to. She also felt like she might have put on a little weight. "Will you still love me when it looks like I have a when I'm fat I guess." She was afraid he'd leave her. "Of course, just don't worry so much okay?" He let her go and ran to get her something to wear. He decided they could take a little vacation there wasn't much work to be done these days anyway.

He brought back a shirt and some underwear. He didn't bother with pants since they were probably just going to go back to her room anyway. "Come on lets go lay down." She stood up slowly and he had to leave the room. He knew that he'd be deprived for awhile and he didn't know how much more he could take. He went and got some food for here so they could just stay there for the rest of the day. He didn't need to eat but she did. He'd gotten extra food from the market and stashed it there. He couldn't get in trouble because he'd used the little money he had to get it.

He went into the room happy to see she was awake as he pulled her onto his lap the second he sat down. "How do you feel?" He wanted to make sure she didn't feel like vomiting. "Do you feel up to eating something?" He rubbed small circles on her back. He could tell she was sore without her saying anything. The way she was sitting said it all. She did hurt more then she wanted to admit and she appreciated that he noticed that. It was nice. "What do you have?" It depended on what he had on whether or not she was up to eating it. The only thing that sounded good to her was crackers which were sometimes hard to come by. "I have some bread and some potatoes but I'd have to cook them. I also got some crackers." She perked up at that word. "Can I have the crackers?" He handed her food and she tried to eat it calmly. The salt tasted so good it was amazing. "Thank you Levi, I love you." She ate almost all of them then fell asleep on his lap letting out a small snore.


	14. Chapter 14

A month went by faster than either one expected, and it becoming more obvious that Hanji was going to have a baby. She was also acting crazy, many people already knew but now there was no hiding it. "Levi, they they won't button." Hanji sat down on the bed crying. There was no way she could go out. She tried on all her pairs of pants and none of them buttoned. "What what am I suppose to do? New clothes don't grow on trees." She was barely starting to show but ten pounds made more of a difference then she thought it would as she sat there bawling her eyes out. "And and the worst part is is I'm starving." He sighed and sat next to her and rubbed her back again. It relaxed her. He'd figured it out the day he'd washed her hair.

"You don't have to go out today alright? and we'll find you some new pants I promise. He didn't know where he'd manage it. Maybe he could try and fix the ones she already had. No that seemed unlikely the material was to course. "Just just calm down and we'll take of it. I have to get some work done today, there's food downstairs." He'd probably have to buy her new clothes. Which meant in most likelihood dresses. She'd hate that but she couldn't walk around naked. He picked up her clothes. "Maybe a taylor could do something." He mumbled to himself picking up all her clothes except one shirt for her to wear. I'll be back around dinner okay? If you need anything your assistant will be wandering around. Just wear this, it should work as a nightgown." She was still crying loudly as he was leaving. "I'm sorry Hanji, I will be back soon." "Can't you you just stay until Armin is here? Please?" She pouted as he shook his head. "Not today Hanji, we're preparing for a supply mission."

He just got up and shut the door behind him before he could hear her reaction to that. She should know he would be leaving for a bit. He knew she'd flip out even worse than she already was so he made a run for it. He loved her but she was just so goddamn moody. He'd found some old medical journals on it and it was normal but the fact that she was acting twice as crazy was going to drive everyone crazy.

"Better prepare yourselves boys things are not going well today." Eren was outside doing his chores by taking care of the horses and Armin was helping afraid to go inside. "I don't think she'll kill you though." He patted Armin on the shoulder. "And you will be staying here and cleaning the stables today ." He just needed a break from crazy. He knew that Hanji could kill Eren if she had to. Or at least put him in captivity. He got his horse and rode off leaving the two teenagers alone. "So you gonna actually go inside Armin? Or are you gonna sneak off?" He sighed knowing that he had to go in since Levi had seen him. "I have to go today but maybe you could give this letter to Annie?" He wasn't sure he'd be able to see her at all that day. He alway hated not seeing her. He knew somehow that she was the girl he wanted to marry. He almost wanted to ask her but everyone would say they were to young. She'd probably say that to. "Please I need you to get it to her so she knows to meet me here tomorrow.'' He'd already planned to meet her here for a date but but he figured they were in the military he could ask. If she said no it would hurt but he could deal with it. They lived in a world where they could die tomorrow. If they did die he at least wanted Annie to know how much he loved her.  
>((This has gotten way longer than I originally planned. Sorry. XD Please keep reading and leave me a comment on what you think.))<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

The next afternoon Armin stood in the agreed meeting spot hoping Annie would come. She'd come she'd never not shown up before. She was running late though. Maybe this was a bad idea. He was pacing wearing civilian clothing. He had tried to dress nice. He hadn't told her to though. She looked pretty in anything. He was glad when he finally heard her calling out his name as he ran over to her and kissed her. "Annie you came I was worried you didn't get my letter." He held her tightly so happy to see her it was ridiculous. "What is it Armin why aren't we going to the library or out drinking?" As pretty as the back part of the castle she was a bit confused on why they were there in the middle of the night. "Does it matter? We're together that's the important part."

"No I suppose it doesn't Armin but why couldn't you just come see me. Why did Eren need to deliver the letter?" She hugged him look unusually vulnerable. She only acted like this around Armin. He wouldn't judge her for feeling weak once and awhile. Plus being held felt 'd risked everything to be with him. There was nothing she wouldn't do for him no matter what he asked. He was the only person who had ever loved her. "Annie I I wanted to ask you something." He let her go and reached into his pocket. It wasn't much and was very small and had no gem but it was still a ring. "Annie please I'm begging you to to marry me." She blushed not sure what to say. She didn't want to reject him but she was scared of what would happen if she did marry him. "Armin I love you." She got down on her knees too and hugged him then kissed him four times in quick succession. "I'll marry you, but don't we have to wait until the wars over?" She didn't mind waiting to marry him if she had to but it would drive her crazy. "I don't know but I'll find out, the sooner the better right?" They both laughed a little laying next to each other in the grass. This was nice. She sat up and for a moment so she could scoot closer to him. She wanted to to just cuddle with him. Feel his arms wrapped around her like a security blanket.

He did this instinctively and they just laid there like that until the late fall cold got to them both. Both of them lived in separate military barracks but they didn't want to be apart. Bad enough that they were willing to break the rules as they managed to sneak into the castle. It was a very risky move but they didn't care. They snuck into one of the rooms in the castle. They weren't going to do anything, they just wanted to continue having their moment. He pulled the door shut behind them feeling like a bad boy as he took off his jacket and cape throwing them on the ground followed by his 3D maneuver gear. He took off nearly all his clothes and got under the dusty blanket as he watched Annie strip down to just a bra and a pair of underwear and climbed in next to him getting close enough where he could feel her body heat. "I love you." He whispered it one last time before kissing her goodnight. As he fell asleep he wondered what Eren and Mikasa would think. They were the closest things he had to family. He'd have to tell them in the morning before they left the day after tomorrow. He was sure he could sneak away.

Good morning everyone." He waved at his friends and ran over to eat with them. He wished Annie was there but she was afraid to be knowing well that his friends hadn't accepted her 100% yet, especially Eren. Armin knew they'd get over it. "Hey Armin where have you been?" Eren stood up and gave him a noogie and Mikasa told him to act like an adult. "Come on Eren be nice okay." He pushed him off still smiling wondering how to bring what he was going through up. "Why aren't you eating with Annie, she seems to be your new best friend." Eren looked a bit upset but Armin figured he'd brush it off. "I thought that I'd come see my two best friends, and update them on what's going on." He sat down across from the two of them and Mikasa smiled a bit. She'd missed him to but seeing him truly happy was wonderful.

"Okay Armin tell us, I can tell you have something big to tell us and by your face it's probably good news." Mikasa gave him a small smile. She really didn't smile much so he knew Mikasa wanted to know. "Well umm Annie has kinda been my girlfriend for a few months now, and no Eren before you ask I did not get her pregnant." He could already tell that was Eren's question the second he opened his mouth. "I asked I asked her to marry me, when things settle down…" He was waiting for Eren to start wailing on him for it but he didn't he stormed out instead. He felt like he wasn't just losing a best friend, he felt like he was losing a brother. Armin chased him outside quickly wanting him to understand. He was still going to marry Annie whether Eren liked it or not but he wanted him to at least know it didn't mean he'd be abandoning him.

"Eren come on please don't do this, I really love Annie there's this side of her you don't even know about that's wonderful. She's beautiful and wonderful and and please just give her a chance Eren please." He looked like he wanted to cry. "I mean we love eachother, she can be part of our makeshift family to Eren. Please just let her in a little bit." He was glad he'd come alone now. It was easier to have this conversation with him. "Please Eren she's amazing, The four of us will all get together and talk, I promise." He hugged his best friend hoping that eventually he'd accept Annie like he had some of the others.


	16. Chapter 16

"Levi, promise you'll come back alive." She was holding onto him tightly. He swore he could feel the baby bump between them feeling bad he had to leave. He felt like he was abandoning his girlfriend and their child at the same time by leaving. "I'll be back by tomorrow okay. Please don't worry, I'm going to be back tomorrow afternoon and I promise to try and catch you a titan…" He didn't like her being around them with her reflexes being slower and the fact that she wasn't suppose to jump but she did her best to stay far enough away where she wouldn't get hurt. "Now it'll be okay shitty glasses, make sure you bathe and that you eat. I'm trusting you to take care of yourself the next few days." He placed her glasses back on her face and then bonked her on the forehead lightly. They'd be together soon.

"Goodbye Levi please don't be reckless." She walked with him to the door trying not to scream. She wanted to scream she wanted to find Erwin and make him let Levi stay with her. She didn't like the idea of being alone when she could barely leave the house. She was five months pregnant and it was starting to show and telling people was uncomfortable. She knew that some people already knew but she hated going out. Especially since her uniform didn't fit and she was condemned to dresses for awhile since pants to accommodate her growing baby were to hard to find. She felt to much like a girl and not at all like a soldier. She wished she at least had a friend to talk to. She wished that Petra was alive. She was kind and understanding and nice to everyone. She'd wished she'd known her better. They could've been friends.

"You know I hope you hate it in there you tiny parasite, because I want you out as soon as possible." She went back upstairs and got a pillow and curled up with it in an extra room wondering if anyone would notice if she was gone. She figured they'd probably notice if she didn't show up to teach her class. She really didn't want to. "Hanji, you have to go teach your class to the baby recruits who aren't ready for missions." Some of them were and were members of the scouts already and had been on missions. This mission was a small one and only fifteen went and it was all the more experienced soldiers. "You can do this,it's only once a month."

She stood slowly trying to walk normally. it was getting harder and harder every week as the baby slowly got bigger and bigger. "Come on we should get going, since we have to walk now." She refused to ride side saddle it was too lady like, so she walked the quarter mile even if she shouldn't do that either. She had no idea which kids would be in the closs. Probably those who had either shown weakness during the last mission or those who had yet to even leave the safety of the walls. She made it in one piece slightly out of breath to find all the people already sitting down waiting for her. Some of the faces she recognized, like Sasha and Ymir. It looked like both Mikasa and Eren went on the mission.

"Good morning class, lets just start okay?" She looked at all their worried tired faces. They were all worried about their friends that were away to. She did her best to give them a smile. "Now who wants to learn about some titans?" She turned to face her chalk board and immediately started to draw a detailed titan hearing the whispers behind her.

"Ymir don't be rude, she's not fat. She's obviously going to have a baby." She let go of her girlfriends hand and scooted away. She always hated it when Ymir acted like this. "Yeah well she still looks fat and that dress looks ridiculous." She looked forward missing Christa's warm hand. "Sorry Lenz, come back?" She held her arm out hoping that she would. "Miss. Lenz front row please, now is not the time to be holding hands, and Sasha stand in the corner until you believe you can handle not eating in class." Everyone glanced around confused. Hanji was never mean and didn't usually care about that sort of thing. They all had noticed that she'd gained weight but now she was lashing out. A few had heard rumors that she was pregnant and now they were pretty sure she was with her lashing out. Christa took a deep breath and raised her hand hoping she wouldn't get slapped. "Excuse me squad leader I know I'm out of line here but why aren't you on the mission with all the other higher ups." She was afraid to ask if she was pregnant but she had a gut feeling she was. The squad leader was to into her job to allow herself to get this out of shape willingly.

She sighed heavily knowing the secret was now impossible to keep. "I'm going to to have a baby at the end of summer." Some of the girls squealed and got over excited and surrounded her. Even though they were all still children themselves they seemed awfully excited about someone else having a baby. "Does ths mean you get to eat as much as you want?" Of course this question came from Sasha and she answered honestly. "Well I get to eat a little more but I'm still subject to rationing like the rest of you sorry." "Who's the dad?" "What's it feel like?" "Are you sick all the time?" The questions were being shot at her faster then she could answer them.

"Okay sit down and you can ask questions one at a time and I'll choose if I want to answer it, and Christa if you really want to you can go back to your normal seat." She was in a much better mood knowing that even though they weren't friends the younger soldiers accepted the fact without asking any bad questions which made her happy. They also genuinely happy for her. "Now who has a question for me?" She smiled and sat down and brought a chair from the front of the room. Standing for that long was a little painful. It didn't use to be but right now her feet were swollen. No one had ever seen her sit down like every. She was always running and jumping and over excited and now she just seemed tired and worn down. Everyone had lots of questions even the boys. A few she didn't answer, like who the father was or if she even knew and if she'd slept with her entire squad. Those questions were all asked by one of her brattier students. They upset her enough to have class end early.

"Christa I thought I told you to go." She wanted to be alone so she could cry over those last three questions. She sniffled a bit and tried not to look at Christa. "I just came to say sorry about Ymir's behavior and I hope you can forgive her, she really is a nice person I swear." Hanji just nodded not wanting to open her mouth. "Would you like me to go?" Hanji nodded again. "Shut shut the door behind you please?" She ran out doing what the squad leader asked and she heard a quiet sob as she walked away.

"Ymir, I think you made one of our superiors cry..maybe you should say sorry." She looked up at her freckled face seriously. She knew Ymir wasn't as nasty as she came off. She was so kind when they were alone. "It'd make me happy if you would say sorry next time you see her." Armin approached the two in the mess hall. "Have you seen the squad leader? She never showed up here like she was suppose to." He'd come over with Annie looking worried. Annie glared at Ymir and Ymir glared back. She may have been sweet around Armin but she was still fairly curt and rude with everyone else. "I believe she's still in her office, do you want me to get her something to eat?" Christa smiled at him and then at Annie. Annie didn't smile but she nodded. "No thanks I should do it." He grabbed Annies hand and pulled her back to the line and explained the situation and was handed a bowl of soup and a piece of bread to bring to Hanji.

He walked slowly as to not spill. "Do you want to come Annie? Hanji isn't as scary as she seems." He gave her a smile. It was the smile she couldn't say no to. "Just wait one minute." She ran back to the bread line and asked for a glass of juice. "You forgot to get her something to drink." They walked slowly across the street to get to the classroom she usually taught in and Annie knocked and then let herself in not waiting for a reply. "We brought you something to eat ." Annie spoke and put the juice on the desk. "What are you doing here ? Shouldn't you be guarding the gate?" "She has the day off today." Armin jumped in to defend her and Hanji just nodded figuring that she wasn't her responsibility.

"Well I suppose you can sit down kids, since I have work for you Armin." She opened the desk drawer and pulled out something unexpected and gave one to each of them. She gave them each a small piece of candy. Both knew how hard candy was to come by so it was a very kind gesture. "That's a nice ring Annie what happened to your old one?" Annie use to wear a larger ring that wasn't silver. This one was a lot simpler but a lot newer. "Thanks." She quickly pulled her hand under the table nervously. "Come on let me see it, I won't get mad for you having it."

Annie looked at Armin who nodded. He knew they could trust her. She held up her hand and placed it on the desk not smiling in anyway shape or form. "It's very nice did Armin give it to you?" She smiled almost in a knowing way. She was a scientist after all. "In fact it looks very much like a ring a man gives to the woman he wants to marry." Annie pulled her hand back quickly and looked at Armin who put the piece of candy in her mouth. "Yeah that's that's what it is. we want to get married,but we need the permission of not only our squad leaders but the heads of our branch as well. "Well Armin, I think you're a little young but you have my permission. Erwin will be a little harder to convince but I think he'll allow it." He was allowing her to keep her and Levi's baby after all. "I don't know how the military police will feel but you are more then welcome to go to them today if you'd like. Congratulations kids."


	17. Chapter 17

They left Hanji's office as soon as she was done eating. Annie was still sucking on the hard cherry flavored candy blushing as red the dyed sugar in her mouth. "You know my branch of the military is so corrupt they probably won't even care. You sure you want to talk to them?" He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes I'm sure, we have to out of respect. It'll be good practice to for Erwin." He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately to help her calm down. "We'll go together even. It'll all be okay."

Hanji stood by the gate impatiently. She'd bathed and combed her hair and wore clean clothes. Something she thought Levi would like. He was suppose to be back any minute. She stood somewhere where he'd be sure to see her. She wanted him to jump of his horse and kiss her. She knew he probably wouldn't but the idea was nice. She jumped a little bit when she saw them coming. It hadn't even been two full days but she felt like it had been years.

He did see her and smiled a bit. She was there even though he told her not to be. He still liked it. He looked over real quick to make sure he wouldn't get caught and broke formation to get to her faster. Even without her uniform she still wore her hair up messily and her glasses were falling off her face and she still somehow had the energy to jump up and down. probably out of relief. He was relieved too, there had been no casualties this time and they'd taken down two abnormals. He slowed his horse until he stopped and jumped off it's back. "Hi, I thought I told you to wait for me at home." He didn't seem mad he even seemed a bit pleased. "The doctor said you should stay off your feet." He smiled a bit. "Want to have some fun?" He picked her up and put her on his horse and got on next. Just like her fantasy. He had her on side saddle as he brought his horse to a run as she clung to him tightly.

"Where are we going Levi." She was smiling and laughing like a lunatic like she did when she was around the titans. "I'm taking you on a real date. If that's okay." It had dawned on him that he'd never once taken her out though they had been together for awhile and now they were having a baby. In just four months. "Where do you want to go?" He looved her wide smile as she answered. "Somewhere with food? I'm starving!" He laughed a little. She use to not eat or sleep for days just watching titans and these days she could barely go three things without eating something. He was sure it had to do with the baby. She always had to pee too, but he strangely enough didn't care. This was the first time in his life he'd been genuinely happy.

He rode through town proudly getting admiring looks from all the little kids in the villages. He hoped someday his child would look at him like that. They also looked at Hanji to. Especially the girls. They were quite the pair He looked so clean and proper and she was a mess. He finally stopped at the place almost everyone went. He stopped because he knew that he could afford it. "He helped her down noticing for the first time she was getting heavier. He was relieved that he was strong enough to help her. "You can't jump anymore can you?" He looked at her really seeing her bump for the first time.

"Well a little but not the way I use to. Why are are you asking?" He didn't want to do this to her but he felt like it was time. "I I think you should stay away from the titans until you can move properly again. I don't want to lose you in some crazy experiment that no one can understand. "Will you take a break? I'll spend as much of it as I can with you." She looked down at the ground a little sadly and nodded. This was much harder than she thought it would be. "Can we eat something now please?" She held onto his arm tightly and followed him in not really wanting to be seen.

She was happy to see that at least for once it was mostly empty just a few civilians most of them to drunk to notice that humanity's greatest soldier had just walked in as he snuck to a corner with her. "Wait here and I'll get you something, what do you want?" They had almost everything. Even some of the harder to get foods. They were just pricey. "Can you just get me some pasta or something?" She put her head on the table slightly less happy. "And some water?" She didn't know why but she felt so dehydrated. She just wanted something cold to drink with ice, and she wasn't allowed to have beer.

He brought back two glasses of water feeling bad for her. "Here drink this, food will be here in a minute…" He looked away from her. He couldn't bear to see how miserable he'd made her. "Hanji are you happy about the baby.'' He looked at her seriously.

Her face lit up suddenly and she sat up putting her hand on her bulge. "The baby just moved Levi. Maybe it can hear us." She stood up and ran over to him. "Come on feel it feel it." She sat on his lap forcing his hand onto her abdomen where she felt the baby. It was the first time she'd ever felt the baby move. "I think the baby waited for you to come home, did you feel it did you?" His eyes lit up and he kissed her cheek. "I think I did." He held her closely and kissed her cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

"I can take you the rest of the way Annie. Levi's back now." He held her hand still. "It's okay I'm late for curfew most the time. I have plenty of people to cover for me." She didn't want him to go but she also didn't want Hitch to find out about what was going on. She'd only make fun of her for having for she didn't even know how to word it. "I'll be fine Armin, I'm stronger than you." She let go of his hand. "Annie, wait at least let me say goodbye." He grabbed her hand again and looked around quickly to make sure no one was around before pulling her back to kiss then stroked her cheek and smiled at her. "I love you Annie." He held her for one more minute before letting go of her unaware of Reiner and Bertholdt; the other transformers watching them. No one in the military police knew she was in love with one of the scouts. Much less Armin. She'd told the higher ups she wanted to get married but they didn't care. She also didn't care that they were barely sixteen.

"I'll see you soon Armin. She reluctantly let go of his hands before walking away slowly. He'd go home and so would she. Maybe she should tell Hitch. She'd probably be glad to not have a roommate. She'd been putting money aside and so had Armin. They'd find a place to be together. Annie wasn't even sure she wanted to stay with the military police now that she wasn't a double agent and how corrupt it was. She'd have to figure that out. There had to be some way out of the military. If there was she'd figure it out. That's when he grabbed her.

Reiner grabbed her and covered her mouth. He grimaced when she bit him but he didn't let go. If he let go there was a bigger chance she could do some serious damage. The only real advantage he had was his size difference. At least in his human form, and if he went titan here it'd be the end of everything. He wanted to complete their job so he could go back to the shifters homeland. He was sure Bertholdt felt the same. Bertholdt looked at her disappointedly. "Don't you want to see your father again? Don't you want to go home?" She shook her head now as Reiner let her go before immediately slapping her. He felt guilty after he did it, but they couldn't leave it like this.

Annie put a hand to her cheek from shock before trying to kick him in the stomach. She most definitely wasn't slow or weak but she had to boys twice her size before her. She could've taken them down individually but together they were overpowering. "Annie you aren't human! You are like us. You can't pretend you are one." They pushed her down on the cold hard ground as she hit her head. She was able to get up unstably and she began to run. She couldn't move as fast with the throbbing pain so they caught her quickly. "I'm sorry Annie but we have to do this." Bertholdt swung at her jaw while Reiner kneed her in the ribs causing her to gasp from pain and cough up blood. It also caused her to fall on all fours as she got kicked several more times. Then she felt something hard hit her in the head. She could feel the blood running down her face as she was hit again and everything went black.

He looked around the market place one last time for Armin. He wasn't anywhere and he was taking a huge risk coming out to look for him. If he wasn't careful and got caught Levi would probably give Hanji the go head to inject him with random shit, and that was never an enjoyable pastime. He'd never minded needles before he met her. The thought of it made him shudder.

"Armin, Armin?" He walked around shouting wondering if he'd gone all the way to wall Sinna. It was possible. He stuck his hands in his pockets cursing his best friend. He'd wanted to apologize for days now and he hadn't had the chance and now he was just gone. He approached wall Sinna and and walked right through the gate. His cloak seemed to be a pass to go anywhere. People rarely went here, but he thought maybe Armin had walked Annie home. It wouldn't be that unreasonable. They were together so often it was a little creepy. ANnie supposedly actually smiled now to. He still didn't like the idea because he thought Annie would only hurt Armin he should still say sorry.

He walked towards the barracks figuring that would be the best place to look for his friend when he tripped over something. He fell over flat on his face and stood up brushing himself off looking down to see what he'd tripped on. "Oh dear god." His eyes widened as he looked at the small blonde bleeding from the head. He bent down and checked her pulse to see if she was dead. She was lying in a huge pool of blood. There was a pulse it was faint but it was indeed there. He looked around quickly one more time before picking her up bridal style wondering where the nearest doctor was. He put her back down for a second and took of his cape and used it to mop of some of the blood gushing out from Annie's forehead. He may not of liked her but he had to save her for Armin. He hated to admit it, but he'd never seen him so happy or brave.

He mopped up as much blood as he could just leaving the article of clothing in the street saturated with blood taking her with him knocking on random doors hoping to find a doctor. There's weren't many left and they didn't have a hospital. Doctors made house calls or you went to them in an emergency. It took him a dozen tries but he found someone.

"I don't know what happened but I found her in the street like this. Her name is Annie Leonhardt I need to to go find her fiance, he'll he'll come stay with her." He left her still passed out moaning in pain in the arms of the tired looking doctor. Eren ran faster shouting Armins name. He went back to his friends barracks hoping he was there.

He burst in and found him reading and he shook him by the shoulders. "Armin you you have to come with me it's about Annie. Please hurry it's really serious." He didn't even give Armin a chance to reply as he grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out the door. "We need to hurry I don't know what happened Armin but but she's hurt bad." He was panting wondering what would happen if they borrowed a horse. "Armin do you think Hanji would mind if we took her horse?" The stables were so nearby and he had to tell Armin where to go and the running had worn him out. "I'll explain to her later lets go Eren tell me where she is please." He looked panicked and desperate. "I knew I should've walked her back. This is all my fault." He got on Hanji's horse knowing she'd forgive him. "Tell me where I'm going Eren. please?" His eyes were watering. "Go through the gate to wall Sinna and there's a yellow cottage with a roof that's slightly crooked. There's a doctor who lives there. I left Annie with him." Armin nodded and started riding shouting out a thank you behind him.

He made it there and tied up the horse to a fence post and bangged on the door loudly. An older gentlemen opened the door. "I take it you must be Armin?" He nodded and he stepped aside. "The little girl keeps saying your name in her sleep. Maybe you can wake her up." Armin ran inside and found her laying on the kitchen table. "Annie oh dear god Annie." He saw that she'd been stripped and was covered in bruises. He put his cape over the top half of her body noticing that she had shuddered slightly. He also held her hand and kissed her temple that the doctor had just sewn shut. "She's lost a lot of blood. Here's a blanket you can put on her if you like." He covered her with it then grabbed her hand again rubbing small circles around it. "You're a scout aren't you?" Armin nodded staring at Annie as she moaned in pain. "I'm sorry Annie I'm sorry." He looked to see if the doctor was watching. When he was sure he was gone he kissed his Annie on the mouth trying not to cry harder. He blamed himself for this. He didn't know who could of done this since Annie was strong but now she'd been beaten. He hoped they'd just beat her and nothing worse.

She opened her eyes and sat up and wrapped her arms him crying. "Armin oh Armin it's you" She was sobbing and he wanted to know what happened but for now he just let her cry. "Does it hurt." She nodded. She struggled to breath with each sob. He lifted her up gently onto his lap and carried her over to the soft looking couch by the fire still wrapped in her blanket. "Annie what happened?" SHe wiped her nose shivering a bit and he held her tighter which she appreciated despite her two broken ribs that the doctor had bandaged tightly.

"It was Reinor and Bertholdt, Armin they're like me, except they were working for a secret organization. They they found out that I was no longer working with them and and they did this. Armin we need to to tell Levi or Erwin about this. It's the scouts job to to eliminate titans." He stroked her hair taking out the tight bun letting it fall to her neck. "Just try and sleep. I'll be right here." He was just glad Eren had found her. She probably would've died from blood loss if he hadn't. "I promise I'll take you to Levi first thing, and he'll talk to Erwin." She nodded as he put her down on the couch and put the blanket on her and climbed on the floor still clutching her hand.


	19. Chapter 19

"I can take you the rest of the way Annie. Levi's back now." He held her hand still. "It's okay I'm late for curfew most the time. I have plenty of people to cover for me." She didn't want him to go but she also didn't want Hitch to find out about what was going on. She'd only make fun of her for having for she didn't even know how to word it. "I'll be fine Armin, I'm stronger than you." She let go of his hand. "Annie, wait at least let me say goodbye." He grabbed her hand again and looked around quickly to make sure no one was around before pulling her back to kiss then stroked her cheek and smiled at her. "I love you Annie." He held her for one more minute before letting go of her unaware of Reiner and Bertholdt; the other transformers watching them. No one in the military police knew she was in love with one of the scouts. Much less Armin. She'd told the higher ups she wanted to get married but they didn't care. She also didn't care that they were barely sixteen.

"I'll see you soon Armin. She reluctantly let go of his hands before walking away slowly. He'd go home and so would she. Maybe she should tell Hitch. She'd probably be glad to not have a roommate. She'd been putting money aside and so had Armin. They'd find a place to be together. Annie wasn't even sure she wanted to stay with the military police now that she wasn't a double agent and how corrupt it was. She'd have to figure that out. There had to be some way out of the military. If there was she'd figure it out. That's when he grabbed her.

Reiner grabbed her and covered her mouth. He grimaced when she bit him but he didn't let go. If he let go there was a bigger chance she could do some serious damage. The only real advantage he had was his size difference. At least in his human form, and if he went titan here it'd be the end of everything. He wanted to complete their job so he could go back to the shifters homeland. He was sure Bertholdt felt the same. Bertholdt looked at her disappointedly. "Don't you want to see your father again? Don't you want to go home?" She shook her head now as Reiner let her go before immediately slapping her. He felt guilty after he did it, but they couldn't leave it like this.

Annie put a hand to her cheek from shock before trying to kick him in the stomach. She most definitely wasn't slow or weak but she had to boys twice her size before her. She could've taken them down individually but together they were overpowering. "Annie you aren't human! You are like us. You can't pretend you are one." They pushed her down on the cold hard ground as she hit her head. She was able to get up unstably and she began to run. She couldn't move as fast with the throbbing pain so they caught her quickly. "I'm sorry Annie but we have to do this." Bertholdt swung at her jaw while Reiner kneed her in the ribs causing her to gasp from pain and cough up blood. It also caused her to fall on all fours as she got kicked several more times. Then she felt something hard hit her in the head. She could feel the blood running down her face as she was hit again and everything went black.

He looked around the market place one last time for Armin. He wasn't anywhere and he was taking a huge risk coming out to look for him. If he wasn't careful and got caught Levi would probably give Hanji the go head to inject him with random shit, and that was never an enjoyable pastime. He'd never minded needles before he met her. The thought of it made him shudder.

"Armin, Armin?" He walked around shouting wondering if he'd gone all the way to wall Sinna. It was possible. He stuck his hands in his pockets cursing his best friend. He'd wanted to apologize for days now and he hadn't had the chance and now he was just gone. He approached wall Sinna and and walked right through the gate. His cloak seemed to be a pass to go anywhere. People rarely went here, but he thought maybe Armin had walked Annie home. It wouldn't be that unreasonable. They were together so often it was a little creepy. ANnie supposedly actually smiled now to. He still didn't like the idea because he thought Annie would only hurt Armin he should still say sorry.

He walked towards the barracks figuring that would be the best place to look for his friend when he tripped over something. He fell over flat on his face and stood up brushing himself off looking down to see what he'd tripped on. "Oh dear god." His eyes widened as he looked at the small blonde bleeding from the head. He bent down and checked her pulse to see if she was dead. She was lying in a huge pool of blood. There was a pulse it was faint but it was indeed there. He looked around quickly one more time before picking her up bridal style wondering where the nearest doctor was. He put her back down for a second and took of his cape and used it to mop of some of the blood gushing out from Annie's forehead. He may not of liked her but he had to save her for Armin. He hated to admit it, but he'd never seen him so happy or brave.

He mopped up as much blood as he could just leaving the article of clothing in the street saturated with blood taking her with him knocking on random doors hoping to find a doctor. There's weren't many left and they didn't have a hospital. Doctors made house calls or you went to them in an emergency. It took him a dozen tries but he found someone.

"I don't know what happened but I found her in the street like this. Her name is Annie Leonhardt I need to to go find her fiance, he'll he'll come stay with her." He left her still passed out moaning in pain in the arms of the tired looking doctor. Eren ran faster shouting Armins name. He went back to his friends barracks hoping he was there.

He burst in and found him reading and he shook him by the shoulders. "Armin you you have to come with me it's about Annie. Please hurry it's really serious." He didn't even give Armin a chance to reply as he grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out the door. "We need to hurry I don't know what happened Armin but but she's hurt bad." He was panting wondering what would happen if they borrowed a horse. "Armin do you think Hanji would mind if we took her horse?" The stables were so nearby and he had to tell Armin where to go and the running had worn him out. "I'll explain to her later lets go Eren tell me where she is please." He looked panicked and desperate. "I knew I should've walked her back. This is all my fault." He got on Hanji's horse knowing she'd forgive him. "Tell me where I'm going Eren. please?" His eyes were watering. "Go through the gate to wall Sinna and there's a yellow cottage with a roof that's slightly crooked. There's a doctor who lives there. I left Annie with him." Armin nodded and started riding shouting out a thank you behind him.

He made it there and tied up the horse to a fence post and bangged on the door loudly. An older gentlemen opened the door. "I take it you must be Armin?" He nodded and he stepped aside. "The little girl keeps saying your name in her sleep. Maybe you can wake her up." Armin ran inside and found her laying on the kitchen table. "Annie oh dear god Annie." He saw that she'd been stripped and was covered in bruises. He put his cape over the top half of her body noticing that she had shuddered slightly. He also held her hand and kissed her temple that the doctor had just sewn shut. "She's lost a lot of blood. Here's a blanket you can put on her if you like." He covered her with it then grabbed her hand again rubbing small circles around it. "You're a scout aren't you?" Armin nodded staring at Annie as she moaned in pain. "I'm sorry Annie I'm sorry." He looked to see if the doctor was watching. When he was sure he was gone he kissed his Annie on the mouth trying not to cry harder. He blamed himself for this. He didn't know who could of done this since Annie was strong but now she'd been beaten. He hoped they'd just beat her and nothing worse.

She opened her eyes and sat up and wrapped her arms him crying. "Armin oh Armin it's you" She was sobbing and he wanted to know what happened but for now he just let her cry. "Does it hurt." She nodded. She struggled to breath with each sob. He lifted her up gently onto his lap and carried her over to the soft looking couch by the fire still wrapped in her blanket. "Annie what happened?" She wiped her nose shivering a bit and he held her tighter which she appreciated despite her two broken ribs that the doctor had bandaged tightly.

"It was Reinor and Bertholdt, Armin they're like me, except they were working for a secret organization. They they found out that I was no longer working with them and and they did this. Armin we need to to tell Levi or Erwin about this. It's the scouts job to to eliminate titans." He stroked her hair taking out the tight bun letting it fall to her neck. "Just try and sleep. I'll be right here." He was just glad Eren had found her. She probably would've died from blood loss if he hadn't. "I promise I'll take you to Levi first thing, and he'll talk to Erwin." She nodded as he put her down on the couch and put the blanket on her and climbed on the floor still clutching her hand.


	20. Chapter 20

A week later they all stood there in the same situation as with Eren. Except this time there were two boys that were much larger and that no one in a million years would have suspected. They were even tied up the way Eren had been. Annie was so grateful to not be down there with them. They discussed it and agreed to not tell anyone that she was also a shifter. They knew it was unlikely that Reiner and Bertholdt would be testifying. It was however law they be given a fair trial. Armin looked at his once friends sadly from the bench where he sat between Annie and Eren, Mikasa on Eren's other side and Hanji and Levi behind them. They stood and saluted as the man conducting the trial walked in.

It lasted almost eight hours as they had every soldier to ever come in contact with the two testify. Even with many of the glowing testimonies of their bravery and kindness Annie's testimony was proved right and the two boys were to be placed in prison under twenty four hour guard by members of the garrison until they could decide whether or not they should be executed for the works they did as titans. Everyone would be coming back within a week to take a vote on what they should do. This time even Hanji was calling for their death, and she had been hoping for more transformers to observe. Maybe she could talk to Levi and everyone and maybe Annie would be another subject.

Two weeks later Reiner and Bertholdt were executed by firing squad for treason. Many people were angry that Eren had gotten to live but not the two of them. It almost made both Annie and Eren guilty to be alive as they watched there once friends be shot in the head. Nearly everyone got drunk that night.

Two months later almost everything had gone back to normal. Eren was always disgusted everytime he saw Annie and Armin holding hands or heard Hanji talk about the baby. Everyone seemed mostly happy. Annie and Armin still hadn't spoken to Erwin. No one in the military police cared. Especially now that she was most likely being going to be discharged to live as a civilian. She still was struggling to breath and move from her injuries. She also didn't talk much. She really only ever spoke to Armin and sometimes Hanji if asked a direct question. Armin was happy though and did anything she wanted. She was happy to just a bit sad that her military career had been so short lived.

"Cadet Ackerman what are you doing here?" Levi stepped aside letting her in. It was a warm spring day yet she wore her normal red scarf. "If it can be permitted I came to speak to her." She pointed at Annie. She'd wanted to do this for months but hadn't gotten the opportunity. She wanted to talk to Annie about Armin and what would happen if she ever hurt him. He was like a brother to her and she didn't trust Annie quite yet. They'd barely spoken and as happy as she was for Armin she felt she still needed to give Annie one final warning. She walked in without an answer and approached Annie who was sitting with a blanket around her shoulders listening to Armin talk about the ocean with a smile on her face. He was so curious about things outside the wall. It was admirable how much he wanted to live in a place humans hadn't been to in over a hundred years. She'd follow him there, the way he made it sound well it seemed magical.

"Armin.." He jumped a bit at hearing her voice. She was so quiet and he'd been so distracted. "Can I talk to Annie?" "Ask Annie Mikasa she's not a mute." He glared at her a bit. Annie may have been a quiet girl but that didn't mean she wasn't capable of speaking. "Annie may I speak to you without Armin?" She glared and Annie glared back but nodded. "Armin, wait for me upstairs. She stood wondering if they were going to be fighting as she threw the blanket down to reveal she was wearing a mixture of Armin and Hanji's clothing. Where were all her clothes. Well it didn't matter though it was unnerving to see her in Armin's pants and one of Hanji's shirts that pretty much drowned her. It must of been worse than Eren told her since she'd been living here. She'd gone to the military police headquarters to find that she was no longer there.

"What do you want Mikasa, if you want a fight it's fine." She got into a stance. She knew she couldn't win but she wouldn't go down without a fight. "No I want to tell you something about Armin. It won't take long." She didn't have as many doubts after seeing the two talking a moment before but she still wanted her to know. "I only have one thing to say, and that's if you hurt him I will kill you. Him and Eren are family to me and I won't stand for either of them being hurt." "I'd never hurt him Mikasa, I told him I'd even try to be friends with you, but if you don't want to I'll aceppt that no questions asked." She turned around hoping the conversation was done. "We'll start off as being civil to one another. I'm going to go visit Eren."


	21. Chapter 21

"LEVI, LEVI,LEVI, Come here please." Hanji shouted tears running down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening but it was. She couldn't bend down to get her boots on. It was a heartbreaking thing for her. She felt like she'd lost the last bit of independence she had. Three weeks ago she was able to walk normally and attend a trail and now she couldn't put her own shoes on.

He ran in finding her on the ground on her side. She'd fallen over trying to get on her shoes. He sighed not even bothering to ask what was wrong since he wasn't sure he could understand her anyway and just picked her up and put her on the bed and kissed her temple. He waited until she calmed down a bit before asking why she was freaking out. "What's wrong Hanji…" He tried not to sound frustrated but she cried 80% of the time and the other 20% she was happy to the point it didn't seem healthy but he was doing his best to take care of her.

"I I can't get my shoes on Levi I'm I'm to fat." She cried harder. "How about I help you with your shoes? Then you can go down to basement and play with Eren?" She sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve. He grimaced at this but didn't say anything. The only thing worse than her crying was her anger. Yesterday she'd flipped out and broke every glass in the place. "Can can I I really?" She let him help her as she still cried a bit as she stood.

She hated the fact that she didn't walk anymore she waddled. She also felt like a whale. The only reason Levi let her work on her experiments was because he would sit down there and make sure she was safe and that Eren didn't hurt her. "Maybe later I should find someone to make us a crib for the baby?" He followed her closely down the narrow stairwell. He worried about her falling down these stairs. She didn't really balance well. "Do you want to go straight to the basement?" She nodded. She could have at least a little fun with her second favorite toy. She went slowly finding Eren in the corner playing cards with his adopted sister Mikasa Ackerman. She looked at Levi for the okay to throw her out. He nodded and coughed. The two looked up and Mikasa got up."You're going to have to leave now little girl Eren has some work to do, I want you to get back on your bed Eren." She held out her hand hopefully. She really wanted Levi gave her the key. He sighed and handed it over. She shackled him in. "Now just relax Eren I'm going to try my best not to hurt you. We're trying a new experimental drug today. I'm developing it for Annie, this one is only temporary but it should make it so you can't turn into a titan for three days, because like I said it's a temporary version and I don't even know if it works or what the side effects are so lets get started."

Eren gulped a bit scared, what if he could never go titan again. "Hanji are you sure this is going to work?" Levi looked at her but he saw she was already gone and putting the blue grey liquid into a syringe. Well he supposed Eren could still fight even without his titan abilities. Hanji was acting like herself and that made him happy. He could really care less about what happened to Eren. Hanji had made it so Annie could be human but she wanted to make sure it wouldn't kill her first. She injected him with a very small amount in his left arm and sat by the bed for an hour just staring at him to see if he developed a fever or anything. He did not seem to get ill at all. She waited four more hours before asking him to go titan. "Okay Eren I'm going to unchain one of your arms and I want you to bite yourself and try to go titan." She undid the chain on his left arm as he chomped down several times and nothing happened. "Perfect now you're going to have to stay like that until the experiments over but I'll go get you some water and some food." She got up slowly and walked up the stairs Levi following close behind.


	22. Chapter 22

((**I lost my one follower and IDK what I'm doing anymore with this story, but I'm going to finish it even if makes me cry. We're almost done though, but I guess if I don't' get any reviews I'll live.)) **

Everyday for three days she went and checked on Eren to see if he was able to turn into a titan. So far it had been a success the only real side effect that Eren complained about was dizziness upon standing up and he kept refusing to eat unless forced. "Come on Eren open up if you don't eat you'll die. The chemical will exit your system by tomorrow morning but you need to eat something right now." He opened his mouth finally as she put the piece of bread in his mouth. It was warm and soft. She'd made sure to bring him something that wasn't gross or stale. "Now tell me has the dizziness stopped?" She sat down next to him her face dangerously close to his. "Come on tell me." He nodded which was a good sign. "Good good, now one last time try and go titan to see if it lasted the three full days." He bit and he wasn't a titan. "We'll do this one more time in the morning. Get some sleep and I'll do the same." She smiled and waved going up the two flights of stairs to go to bed.

"Levi will will you take my shoes off?" She sat on the bed waking the shorter man up kissing him gently. He got up and helped her her. "Do you know how late it is?" He threw her shoes across the room and unbuttoned the blue outfit she was wearing. "Was the baby keeping you up?" That happened sometimes but not tonight. "No I was testing Eren again." He shook his head and pushed her down gently as a single that she needed to try and sleep. "You gonna sleep to Levi?" He nodded and laid down next to her rubbing her stomach gently. Sometimes that helped her fall asleep which she was often refusing to do. She wanted to know if her chemical worked. She'd been up observing him for awhile and it seemed like it was going to work. She just had to find a way to make it permanent. Which seemed highly unlikely now that she thought about it.

Maybe some sort of elongated version that only had to be taken once a month. It would work at least. The girl had been so insistent on wanting to be human that she at least wanted to try,but it probably wasn't possible. It also seemed to be making Eren feel a bit ill. Well it was a good attempt. She thought this as she drifted off into a very deep deep sleep.

"I'm going to get the results of my experiment today. I believe it was a success." Levi looked troubled at her saying this. "Hanji let me go down there please, I don't want to see you getting hurt by accident." He knew that she was smart but she was no longer fast. She was a bit upset when he reminded her that she was limited in what she could do. She supposed she was lucky that she had someone looking out for her though. She at least knew that she'd be taken care of.

"Alright Eren, I'll be completing this experiment. Please bite your hand." He stood as far away as he possibly could within the small contained area. Eren did and he suddenly transformed into the huge monster who let out a roar. The only thing louder were Hanji's squeals of glee at hearing Eren's titan roar. She wish she could have seen it. The temporary serum had worked. Even if she wasn't going to use it any further it was something to keep in her stores. Maybe she could try on a titan that wasn't a hybrid and see what would happen. Yes that would be the first thing after she had the baby and was able to move. She was going to inject Dahmer with this lovely new substance. She felt like she couldn't inject Annie with it. She already ate next to nothing this would just make it worse. Though now she had something to look forward to.


	23. Chapter 23

**(( Only like three to four chapters left counting the epilogue. )) **

Erwin sighed looking at the two teenagers before him holding hands. Annie had gone in the week before and asked to be discharged as a soldier do to injury. It took a lot of convincing but they finally allowed it, and now they were officially asking for Erwin's permission to be married. They weren't going to do anything special, they just wanted a small ceremony to make it legal. "And you two sixteen year olds think you're ready to get married? You're really sure you're ready for this? Where are you going to live?" He looked at them incredulously. "You can't live in the barracks if you're married." If they had some sort of plan for that he'd allow it. Well we have to stay with Hanji until the baby is born but I've been saving all my wages and we should be able to find a place after after Hanji has her baby." He wasn't kidding when he said he had a good 5,000$ and he had a few things he could sell as well. ((Lets just say that's a lot of money in this world.))

"Then I have no objections as long as you continue to fulfill your duties as a member of the scouting legion." He dismissed them and Armin pulled Annie out laughing with a huge goofy grin on his face. "Lets get married on Saturday, I'll buy you a nice dress to wear and it doesn't have to be anything special just as long as I'm with you." He kissed her deeply before she could respond. He hoped she'd say yes. He just wished that they had families to share the day with. "Okay Armin if it's okay with everyone else." She meant Hanji and Armins friends and maybe the rest of their trainee squad. The two boys she once considered family was dead now. Though now she had a new family of sorts. Armin was a wonderful boyfriend who cared for her very much and she loved him more then she'd loved anyone. Hanji had been willing to accept her almost immediately and Levi slowly warmed up to her. Her and Mikasa didn't really get along but they didn't hate each other and even Hitch who may have been lazy and annoying was nice to her.

"Lets go to the market while we're out. You were excused from work today anyway." She wrapped her arms around his waist after they got on his horse, you should get maybe just a nice clean shirt to, something that's not a uniform?" She smiled burying her face in his back grabbing onto him tighter. He turned the horse around to they could go to time square. He knew Annie well enough that she'd probably pick something simple. He just hoped she'd wear a dress. She never would have to again just as long as he did it for her this one time.

"We're here let's tie this beauty up and you can window shop and I'll just walk around a bit. It's bad luck for me to see the dress." He handed her a handful of coins that he had on them. "Just have them deliver anything back to the castle, they'll do it." He kissed her again nervously leaving her. He was still cautious even though Reiner and Bertholdt were dead. He knew nothing would happen but he tried to stay within a ten yard radius of her as she looked at all the shops not finding anything she didn't hate or something she loved that Armin probably wouldn't like. It took hours before she finally found something in a window. It was a plain white dress with a white sash and sleeves that looked slightly puffy. There really wasn't all the much to it, but she thought it was perfect. It was so simple it was almost child like.

The shopkeeper noticed her immediately and she looked out of place. The small girl was wearing a pair of white military grade pants and a yellow shirt that swam on her with a grey white hoodie on top. She also had very messy hair that looked liked it was done haphazardly in the dark. "Can I see that dress in the window please?" The woman got it down wondering why a girl like this would even want a dress like that. "Can I try it on" Annie looked uncomfortable asking. "And do you have a headdress or anything that goes with it?" The woman glanced at Annies hand and smiled before Annie shoved her hands back in her pockets nervously.

"You know I think I could put something together, what's the occasion." She smiled a knowing smile waiting for the girls answer. She looked young but looks could be deceiving. "I'm getting married soon, and I think my my future husband will appreciate the simplicity of it." The woman nodded and handed it Annie and went over to a corner with extra fabrics finding a very thin see through fabric that matched the dress material and cut a long piece off. "What's your favorite color dear." She had various baskets of artificial flowers she made out of fabric so she could make headdresses and add details to the dresses. "Blue, like the ocean." She'd slipped on the dress and stood in front of the mirror. She looked like a completely different person.

Half an hour later Annie was flinching as the woman ran a comb through her hair and re pinned it neatly putting on the vail laced with blue flowers. She actually managed a smile in the dress which made her look like a fairy. "There you go dear, it suits you." She smiled at Annie who just stared at herself for a bit longer before changing into her own clothes. "How much for it? And what's the delivery fee?" She reached for the coins in her pocket hoping she had enough. The woman looked at the dress one last time being able to tell it was cotton. "Well how about this, two hundred for everything, including delivery?" Annie counted out her coins having more then enough and wrote down the address. "Can you have it by tomorrow?" She wanted to have it as quickly as she could. She nodded politely.

Meanwhile Armin had been talking to city hall to make arrangements for a small ceremony that weekend. It took a lot of arguing but he eventually won out. He was elated at that fact, now all they had to do was let everyone know. The best place would probably be the mess hall most of the trainees sat together anyway. It was the easiest way anyway. He hoped the reaction would be better than it had been when he'd told Eren. He was sure it would be they were all his friends, but they were going to meet back where they'd separated and go home first.

"Annie, Annie over here!" He jumped up and down frantically once he saw her. He was surprised by how nice her hair looked. "We can have the ceremony Saturday at two." She beamed a bit at him knowing that they could get married so quickly.

The went home quickly to make the announcement, they hadn't been together for long and they hadn't been engaged long either but no one said anything. They just looked so perfect standing next to each other and anyone who passed them knew that they were perfect for eachother. "I got you something in town too, I hope it's okay." He pulled out some flowers he'd been hiding in his jacket. They were slightly wilted from being in his pocket but he handed her the bouquet of violets. She didn't say anything about them being slightly crushed as she carried them inside upstairs to her room putting them in a tiny cup she kept by her bed. Armin had decided to go find Eren to tell him about the wedding on Saturday.

"Mikasa? You're here that's great, I can just tell you both now." He beamed at sat down on the basement floor between the two of them. They were his two best friends in the world and he wanted them there. "Annie and I are getting married on Saturday and we want you both there." He smiled at them both and Mikasa smiled a bit blushing. "Can I bring someone?" Eren turned to her looking shocked and Armin nodded. "Is it Jean?" Everyone knew he had a huge crush on Mikasa and everyone looked a bit shocked and confused when she shook her head no. "It's Sasha Braus." She blushed a light pink color. She thought the reddish brown haired fool was adorable.

"Of course you can, you can bring anyone you want, there won't be much of a party afterwards." At least he and Annie hadn't planned anything. They didn't really care as long as they had a ceremony. Though many of their friends thought otherwise.

"Should we threw them a party Eren?" She looked at him hoping he wouldn't see her differently for liking a girl. She'd made new friends since she hadn't been able to spend as much time with Eren and Armin. "If we get permission hell yeah." He smiled and got up and started running up the stairs. They could have a surprise party for the two here after the ceremony. Have the entire training squad surprise them here after the seven of them went to the ceremony. "We should talk to Hanji she'll be easier to convince." Mikasa followed smiling. They were going to make sure Armin remembered this day forever.

"Mikasa how long is this going to take I'm hungry." Sasha clung to Mikasa arm her lip quivering a bit. The ceremony hadn't even started yet. They'd done everything they could to stall it. Like making Armin late. They'd put Jean in charge of the party and he was there setting up. They'd invited everyone in their training class and a few members of the garrison they had worked with figuring in the military there was little chance for celebration. They'd managed to procure enough alcohol to make a hundred people drunk three times over, they'd also gotten food to. Enough to hopefully satisfy Sasha and everyone else there. It had been very expensive but everyone had pitched in a little bit and they'd managed to throw something amazing together.

"Sasha be quiet Armin's coming which means the ceremony will start in about five ten minutes. Then I'll feed you, so stop acting like a toddler." They were both wearing matching green dresses and Eren had worn a shirt and tie. Hanji wore a normal dress since she couldn't fit into anything nice anymore and Levi's outfit matched Eren's because she thought it would be cute. She wasn't wearing the same dress but she'd also worn green. "See the musics starting which means Annie is going to walk down that hall and the judge is going to talk for a bit and they'll be married, and remember what I told you would happen if you spoke a word about the party." Sasha nodded slightly afraid of her girlfriends power.

Annie walked looking down at the floor holding a mix of blue and yellow flowers looking like a fairy princess. The dress was far simpler than Mikasa's but it was ten times as beautiful in it's simplicity. Armin stared at her with wide eyes. To him she looked like an angel. Her somber expression was surprising but it changed the second she stood next to him. They'd only been separated for forty eight hours due to superstitions but it had felt like a lifetime. She was dying to kiss him she rarely went an hour without a kiss or a gentle touch from him. They were almost one person versus two. She finally made it across the never ending hallway to the front. Mikasa smiled and waved at her. Maybe they could be friends after all.

The ceremony started with them just staring at one another barely paying attention. "And do you Annie Leonheardt take Armin Artlet to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health?" She almost missed the cue she was so focused on his eyes. "Annie are there Annie?" She finally shook her head coming out of her trance. "I do, I do now hurry up." She waved her hand at the efficient Armin smiling at her with a knowing smile. He'd missed her to and she looked so beautiful at that moment bullying the man who was marrying them. "You know what I do now I'm going to kiss Annie and we'll be done." He grabbed her by the waist and dipped her kissing her for almost a full minute without showing any sign of stopping, Everyone looked a bit shocked never really seeing any aggressive side of the boy. They'd never really seen this side of Annie either. She was letting him do this they were probably kissing with tongue. Everyone was relieved when they came up for air and Annie fell to the ground taking Armin with her and the two just laid there laughing.

"You two should get a room." Eren shouted from the back of the room smiling. "Oh should we cancel dinner then and let you go hungry." Armin shouted at him before he helped his bride of the ground kissing her again and picking her up. "Come on lets get out of here." He whispered in her ear and she blushed as he scooped her up without answer. "Shall we go , I'll take you to your carriage." It was more of a wagon he'd borrowed and hitched a horse to. He'd gotten it to make transportation easier for everyone. Especially the girls who were all in dresses since they were all headed back to the same place anyway. It was about an hour ride Annie and Hanji both ended up falling asleep both having been up since dawn.

"So Eren why don't you have a date?" Sasha looked at him smirking. "Did you get cold feet trying to ask a girl?" Mikasa whacked him. "He's not allowed to go anywhere without his babysitters unless he sneaks out Sasha." She whispered in her ear and she blushed. "Sorry Eren…"

"You should wake Annie up Armin, I wouldn't carry her inside asleep." Eren stayed behind to give Armin a warning that something was going on. He knew that both the superiors knew about the party and if Hanji wanted to sleep through it it was fine but he didn't want Annie to freak out. Armin woke her gently knowing how cranky she could be when she first woke up. Levi had already carried his girlfriend inside to lay down.

"Annie I know you're tired but we still have to have dinner with Eren,Mikasa, Sasha,Levi and Hanji. Then I promise you you can sleep as long as you want. He'd been looking forward to doing something else with her instead but if she was to tired they could wait until tomorrow. He jumped out and motioned for her to do the same sure he could catch her.

He caught her but barely almost dropping her in the mud destroying her perfect dress. "Annie you look so beautiful right now." He carried her inside expecting silence, maybe a little chatter from his two closest friends but he went into a giant "SURPRISE" He jumped up this time dropping Annie for real who stood up and beat him with her flowers."Sorry Annie." He laughed a bit awkwardly taking the painless beating from his now wife. "I'm really really sorry." She eventually stopped after a few minutes looking at everyone sighing. "Come on smile sweetheart everyone came to celebrate our wedding." She nodded grabbing his hand just wanting to get upstairs. Eren came over and handed Armin a beer to 'loosen him up' as they walked into their surprise wedding reception.


	24. Chapter 24

"Come on Annie dance with me?" He smiled offering his hand to her. A few people could play and had brought instruments and almost everyone was except for the two of them. They were sitting at the table in the back of the room. Her head resting on his shoulder. "Come on Annie we only get one wedding night lets not waste it." She blushed but nodded allowing him to pull her to a different corner to dance with her. Everyone was dancing quickly doing a folk dance except for the two of them in their corner. He held her waist trying to gently teach her how to waltz. She was a terrible dancer and continually stepped on his foot. He smiled the entire time though happy they got this moment to just hold one another. "Hey you guys should kiss." Sasha shouted at them looking pretty drunk but soon a chant started for them to kiss and they both blushed but did it simply this time. They did want a repeat performance of the ceremony when they were on the floor tempted to rip the others clothes off.

The party went on well past midnight and almost everyone ended up drunk. Hanji and the newlyweds were the only ones sober by the end of the night. Even Levi's face was a little flushed by the end of the night as he came up and grabbed Hanji's ass."Lets go upstairs Hanji-San, I miss seeing you." She blushed and grabbed his hand and ran unstably up the stairs. SHe didn't care if she was seven months pregnant they were going to do this.

That was Armins signal for him and his bride to hopefully sneak upstairs. He was dying and he could tell she was too. The dancing hadn't helped. Nor the fact he'd been holding her the entire night whenever someone came and spoke to her. She had also held onto his hand tightly as well. She appreciated the gesture of the party but she wanted to have some alone time with her new husband. He picked her up when they got to the top of the stairs and carried her into his, now their room and sat her on the ground taking off her veil carefully putting it aside on the nightstand so it wouldn't get ruined. "May I?" He was still a gentleman and wanted to ask before he undressed her. She kissed him as a response knocking him to the floor. "Do it Armin." She was kissing his face and his neck as she pulled off his tie and was already unbuttoning his shirt clumsily her hands shaking. This was just as new to her as it was to Armin. "You want to trade." She now had him pretty much naked pinned to the floor. She had no idea what she was doing but it felt so right. It was almost like an animal had taken over her body and she was unable to stop it.

He nodded standing up to unbutton the long white dress. He undid all the buttons as it fell to the floor. She looked beautiful as he turned her around to face him both their faces red. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. He could feel his penis becoming erect the longer he held her. He didn't know what he was doing he was merely following instinct as he unsnapped her black bra and kissed breast and played with her nopples nervously as she gasped. She didn't know why that felt good but it did. She wrapped her fingers in his hair as he followed his natural instinct to suck lightly as she moaned loudly not caring that they were probably being loud enough for the people downstairs to hear them. There still were a few stragglers who were too drunk to get home.

Eventually he pinned her to the floor so they were both lying down. He was sure most people did this on a bed the floor seemed more attractive to him and it seemed like it was more comfortable to Annie as well. She looked at him red in the face panting a bit only having a vague idea of what came next. Her hands went down to her lower abdomen where her panties were and she started to pull them off when Armin took over pulling them off with his teeth. He wasn't sure why he did it but it felt right. "Armin Armin please." She didn't care about foreplay anymore. She whined loudly as he blushed.

Armin gulped unsure of what he was doing as he slowly inserted his member her whimpering at the initial stretch not knowing why it hurt but felt good at the same time. It took a bit of thrusting but eventually she moaned at feeling a sudden pleasure as she hit her climax screaming his name. Armin finished only seconds after her and rolled off both of them laying on the floor naked panting. "Being married is awesome." He said it sounding like a little kid as she laughed curling up next to him on the ground wondering if they should climb into the bed.

**(( I apologize for the wait on this chapter and that it's on the shorter side but I had finals which are very important. )) **


	25. Chapter 25

"Levi please don't go I'm begging you, I need you here. What if I go into labour when you're gone?" She looked ready to pop and was due in two weeks. She really didn't think she could go through it without Levi. "I have to go shitty glasses stop arguing it's only going to stress you out more and the newlyweds are here." He referred to the two young lovers irritatedly. They spent 85% of their time in their room and when they weren't in there they just held hands and snuggled and acted mushy. It was disgusting at least to Levi. He wouldn't be surprised that in the two months they'd been married if they already had a baby on the way. He wasn't positive that that was what they did all the time in there but it seemed likely. "And you aren't due for two more weeks, you'll be fine." He ruffled her hair gently before turning around and walking out. "I love you shitty glasses stay safe."

Hanji sat down in the corner of the room tears filling her eyes. She didn't want him to go away for three days so much could happen in three days. So many things go go wrong. So many things could happen to her or worse him. She didn't think she could live with it if he was gone. Sure she'd have to try for her baby but it'd be hard and near impossible. She wanted him to stay she'd begged and pleaded for the past week. She really thought if she cried long and hard enough he'd see reason. She wanted him to be there to raise their baby and she was terrified every time he left. What if he didn't come back. He wasn't always careful. She was sure he was a bit more careful now or at least she hoped he was. She knew that he at least got the same treatment as all the soldiers, once the baby was born he'd get two months of leave. She'd need his help for sure.

She headed upstairs to her room. She just wanted to lay down for awhile. She was so tired and every part of her was swollen and her back hurt like crazy. Levi was gone and she didn't really have anyone to talk to. She wasn't even really capable of working anymore period. Erwin and Levi had both yelled at her when she'd tried last week. They said anyone whose nine months pregnant shouldn't even go near a titan. She crawled into bed pulling her blanket up over her head. It didn't matter that it was only three in the afternoon she was just ready for bed. Ready for sleep. She slept for a long time. She slept for almost eighteen hours straight. The only reason she woke up at all was the sudden pain she felt. Worse than anything she'd ever felt. More so then any injury she'd ever had, and she'd had plenty working so closely with dangerous creatures. She managed not to scream as the pain slowly subsided. "It was just a fluke, I'm fine I'm fine." She slowly got up hoping the pain would stop. She refused to give birth without Levi there. She needed him around to support her.

She went down the stairs to see Annie clutching a cup of coffee and Armin attempting to cook them breakfast. "Good morning Hanji, would you like some toast? I also have some eggs and potatoes on the stove." He put a cup of coffee in front of her as she took a deep breath the pain coming back. She hid it well and neither of the young lovers suspected anything. Armin was wearing a goofy grin and Annie was just sitting there wide eyed and silent. That wasn't unusual necessarily but the way she was staring was. She brushed it off. Annie was just having a flashback and Armin hadn't noticed yet. It'd happened several times since the two had been living there. Armin would pull her out of it shortly. She thought this to herself as the pain came back. It was worse now and she doubled over in pain letting out a small scream.

Ten minutes that was ten minutes." She didn't get up she was hurting to much as the contraction continued it was longer than the others. "Damnit Levi why did you leave." She started to cry on the floor rocking back and forth. Annie suddenly woke up and ran over. "Armin Armin come here we have to move Hanji." She did her best to lift the woman on her own. She was able to partially succeed. Armin shut off the stove and grabbed her other side as Hanji cried loudly not even paying attention to the two teenagers dragging her up the stairs. "We're going to put you in your bed Hanji." Annie was trying to speak calmly. "Then Armin's going to find a doctor?" She looked at him and he nodded. He'd absolutely go. Annie wasn't necessarily touchy feely but she was a woman so she might be some sort of comfort. They got her into her bed and Armin started to run down the stairs. He felt bad for her. He vowed if he and Annie had children he'd never do this to her.

Annie sat next to Hanji terrified. What if she had the baby before Armin got back with the doctor. That would be worse then even the father being gone. Hanji suddenly began shouting orders at her through her screams. "Annie go go boil some water now." She screamed again tears flowing down her face. "And any sort of clean blanket or towel it doesn't matter which. aaaaaaaa it hurts." Annie ran to get the water Hanji going to die? She'd never even seen a pregnant woman before her. She started heating the water listening to the blood curdling screams. It was awful. It was scary, it sounded like a mix between a titan roar and a howling demon. She shuddered trying to block it out. "Okay it's hot enough." She poured the water in a big bowl and brought it back up carefully. before going and finding a clean sheet. "I I got what you asked for." She still looked frightened as she set the bowl down and Hanji just moaned in response. The contractions were constant now. Less than two minutes apart.

"Annie, I'm sorry but but the baby's coming now." She screamed again not knowing what to do. "What what should I do? I'm I'm not a doctor." "Damnit Annie you you have to catch it." She was yelling as the normally stoic girl trembled. She walked towards the edge of the bed. She had at least some first aid training, but it was the bare minimum all recruits got. Then never went over anything like this because it wasn't their job to deliver babies it was a doctors. "Annie it's it's okay I know this is scary and it's not your job, but I need you to to help with this." She groaned shutting her eyes tightly just wanting it to end. "Now I'm I'm going to pus and you'll have to catch the baby so it doesn't break it's neck." Hanji had obviously had way more medical training then Annie. She positioned herself in the correct spot trying not to be grossed out. She'd never really spent too much time dwelling on children and pregnancy. Now being in the thick of things standing in for a doctor to a woman giving birth mad her fear having any child of her own.

It was an hour of blood sweat and screaming before Annie held the blood covered infant in her hands. It'd started screaming the moment it was born and the cord was still attached. They didn't have a way to cut it safely. That would have to wait until a doctor came. "Is it a boy or a girl." Hanji muttered still panting a bit as Annie just stared. "It's it's a little girl." She instinctively grabbed the clean sheet and washed the baby off as best she could before handing her to her mother. "Hi Petra, it took you long enough didn't it?" She had the baby on her chest where Annie had placed her. Her hair was still matted and she was still a bit dirty but she'd done the best she could with the cord still attached. The baby had dark black hair like her dad, but wide brown eyes that always looked alert and curious. "Good thing she didn't get her dad's angry eyes huh." Hanji smiled stroking the baby's hair gently. "I wish Levi were here to see her." He'd be so upset that she came early but he'd love her so much. Even if he wanted a boy.

Annie suddenly heard Armin and ran down the stairs to get the doctor disregarding the fact that she looked pretty bloody and hysterical too. "Armin the the baby Hanji Petra cord." She was panting and talking so fast he couldn't understand a word of what she said. She ended up just pointing to the stairs and the doctor went up finding Hanji on the second try.

Annie sat down in the nearest chair Armin joining her noticing all the blood. "Was the baby born okay?" She nodded silently. He just sat next to her for awhile wrapping his arms around her. He could tell she'd been scared pretty badly. She'd just delivered another woman's baby with no training.

The doctor came down about an hour later, Armin and Annie had barely said a word to each other. "You young lady?" He pointed to Annie. "Zoe wants to speak with you about something." Annie got up and walked zombie like to the staircase and went into Hanji and Levi's room noticing it already looked a lot less like a murder scene."Annie, will you sit down please? I know someone who wants to thank you for your bravery today." She sat on the assigned chair and gently took the baby. "Levi and I are naming her Petra Annie Ackerman, to thank you for the bravery and kindness you showed I want her to end up to be just as brave." She didn't care if Levi hated the middle name. Their daughter might not even be there if it weren't for the sixteen year old girl staring at the baby. Annie just sat there staring at her for a long time. Almost as if she and the baby were communicating telepathically. "Can can Armin see her?" Annie asked before even thinking about letting the baby out of the room. Hanji nodded. "You can take her just be careful of her head."

Levi walked in the door throwing his bag on the floor running upstairs. He had to see if what he heard was true. Had Hanji really had the baby while he was away? His question was answered when he saw the blonde sixteen year old girl sitting in the hallway feeding Petra her bottle. She heard footsteps coming towards her and screamed a little when she saw Levi staring down at her like she was a bug. "Hello captain sir, what can I do for you?" Petra started to scream at the sudden noise as Annie stood up and comforted her. "Is that my baby?" He was very confused on why Annie was holding her instead of Hanji. "Yes Hanji's so I took her." Levi let himself into his room having Annie follow closely behind. "Hey shitty glasses wake up." He shook her shoulder lightly. "So Hanji we have a daughter?" She nodded sleepily. "Yeah we do, she loves Annie and Armin. They've been helping me." She could barely keep her eyes open. "You want to meet her?" Levi nodded and sat down. "Just make sure you give her back when your done she still has to eat." Annie was nervous about surrendering the baby to Levi but she did.

She felt in a weird way Petra was her baby too. She'd been the only other person there, she'd given the baby her first bath even. She'd done everything that Levi and the doctor would have done but Petra wasn't her baby she was there baby.

"I can't believe we have a little girl, what's her name?" He looked at Hanji as he rocked her a bit taking the bottle from Annie before she left. "Well she has a very special name, her names Petra Annie Ackerman.'' Levi smiled down at the little girl only understanding the importance of her first name. "I think that she's got a wonderful name Hanji." He finished feeding her the bottle and gushing over how cute she was. He was showing his softer side. "She's going to grow up to be very strong Levi, and very very brave."


End file.
